Dragon's Heart
by RNDH
Summary: Hawke had listened to Fenris' tales of the time he lived among the Fog Warriors and developed a liking for some of the Qunari's customs; however, traditional Qun laws are much too oppressive, and she presented a challenge for the Arishok.
1. Wounded Coast

_Omg, my thought processes is all over the place =[ I do love the Arishok though...There are about three other things I need to do, but...Arishok!_

_Bioware/EA owns everything...my heart included._

_:D I found a wonderful betas ~ Kurgs, PirateShipForever. Thanks for helping me, lovelies :)_

_P.S. Ellie had been helping me revising the chapters, adding more spice if you will, and we have long chats about fangirl things. I luff you, Ellie XD_

* * *

"Shit!" Isabella swore, shooting a glare at Hawke as she presses a piece of torn cloth against the gash in her shoulder. So far, Hawke's effort did little to stem the flow, and the cloth is becoming increasingly soaked with blood and grim."Would it kill you to be gentler?"

"Would you rather bleeding to death?" Hawke smiled grimly, but only increased the pressure on the wound. The pirate spit out a few explicit curses as the pain lanced through her shoulder. She had not known Hawke for long, but she could've sworn that Hawke was a sadist.

"I already am!" Her cursing only stopped when Varric handed her a small vial containing red liquid. "Whose idea was it to take on the whole group of smugglers without bringing a healer?" Isabella asked, tipping her head back to gulp down the whole thing before motioning for Varric to give her another one. It was fortunate that Varric always carried extra healing potions, because she didn't fancy trekking the long distance back to Kirkwall being soaked in her own blood.

"If I remember correctly Rivaini, it was your idea." Varric chided, pulling out two more red vials and handing them to the pirate. "Something about Anders being too quiet for your liking? Though, Broody here is just as bad; his scowl actually made a baby cry this morning."

The mentioned elf scoffed, but did not bother justifying his actions. It was quite amusing to Hawke, who had been present at the time, and she couldn't help but laugh a little remembering the scene. Hawke, Varric, and Fenris had been taking a walk through High Town that innocent morning. Despite his dislike for the haughty citizens, Fenris' sprawling mansion was located near the center of all the ongoing events. There was some equipment and ingredients that only High Town's merchants could supply, so sometimes the tattooed elf had to venture outside his comfort zone and 'mingle' with the people milling around in the area. This morning was one of those instances.

Hawke had been the one that wanted to go shopping, and Varric was by her side, as usual; Fenris went with them on this particular trip, because Hawke remembered him mentioning that he was running low on supplies. Since she knew he hated being stared at, she had thought it would be best if they went together. Strength in numbers, as they say, and she could distract him from noticing that people were looking at him. So there they were, efficiently getting the things they needed and perusing wares that could potentially be helpful. As they haggled with one of the merchants, a happy family walked by. It would have been over quickly, but the baby in the woman's arms chose that moment to wake up, and stared right into Fenris' visage. He normally had a standoffish aura around him, but it didn't help that the merchant was being greedy and trying to get more than the items were worth. As the baby glanced in Fenris' direction, he decided that he did not care to see such a heavy frown so early in the morning and cried for all he was worth.

It was just an unfortunate moment, but Varric had been spinning outlandish tales about it, and Hawke had been laughing about it ever since.

Fenris frowned at her, but Hawke smiled at him, noticing the bemused look in his eyes. He, too, had thought it was amusing, but he had a reputation to keep. After a short moment though, Fenris smirked at Varric.

"I have you to thank for the terrifying looks I received after your tale made the rounds, dwarf." He remarked, crossing his arms and leaning against the coconut tree. "Hopefully, people will move out of my way more quickly now."

"I would rather you move _in_ my way more quickly." Isabella chimed in with a wink. Although her face held pallor under the dark skin, she still had the presence of mind to appreciate Fenris' good looks. She winced and hissed as Hawke shifted so Varric could bandage her shoulder. Not that he was any good at it, but the wrapping would keep her from bleeding to death until they could get healing magic. Next time, she wouldn't be so choosy with mages, but who would have thought that a quick trip up the mountain would prove so...bloody? You'd think that with three rogues they would be able to go someplace without anyone being attacked. Then again, going anywhere with Hawke was just naturally dangerous. She should have taken that lesson seriously.

Originally, it was supposed to be a quick trip. 'Go to Wounded Coast, get some sea rocks, and return before the sun was overhead,' Hawke had said. Isabella snorted. _Yeah, right._

"This will do for now," Hawke pronounced, putting a hand on her uninjured shoulder to keep the pirate steady when she tried to stand up. The pirate lurched unsteadily on her feet, and Hawke tighten her hold, preventing Isabella from falling.

Isabella winced, but quickly masked her expression. "Let's get back to Anders." She said between clenched teeth.

Fenris growled at the mention of Anders, which made Hawke sigh. They had known each other for half a year now, yet they were still act like cat and dog around each other, which, given their preferences, is an apt description. Hawke had played the mediator role between them numerous times, and today was no different. Every time they were together, they would bicker until she had to step in to prevent them from doing physical harm to one another.

"Varric, be a dear and take our beautiful walking wounded to get properly healed." Hawke asked, watching Isabella taking little steps before straightening up and moving with wider, yet somewhat unsteady, steps. "Here, before you go." She walked beside Isabella and handed the woman two more red vials. The Pirate took them gratefully, but only drank one more and put the last in her pocket.

"Thanks, Hawke. If you see any more bandits, do me a favor and kill them all." She told Hawke with a brave wink. "Then join me at the Hanged Man, I do enjoy seeing a woman fresh from the fight."

"Go already." Hawke rolled her eyes, waving to her two friends as they left, then turned to Fenris. "You know-"

"Hawke." Fenris cut in, already knowing what she was going to say. The abomination is useful in certain situations, but he should not warrant Hawke's friendship, especially when he was hardly a step away from becoming a demon. Fenris still didn't understand why Hawke would want to befriend such a thing. A mage is dangerous enough, but a possessed mage filled with anger... It never ends well. Hawke's own sister was a mage, so he could understand her sympathy toward them, but he would rather Bethany be the healer.

"Not every mage is bad, you know." Hawke said instead.

"I understand that." He sighed, walking beside her as they headed back toward the city. "Your sister, maybe. That abomination, I don't think so. Given the chance, he would destroy the entire city."

"Anders is not an abomination," Hawke huffed, readily coming to the defense of a friend, "He-"

"Is possessed." Fenris finished for her. "You should know of the danger."

"Yet all he's done so far is healing others, for free." At the reminder, Fenris glowered at her, but did not reply. Seeing that he's not refusing her outright, she presses the issue. "You don't have to be the best of friends, but please try to be nice. For my sake." Hawke batted her eyelashes with a grin.

"No promises." He muttered, but returned her smile with a small, crooked one of his own.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Stop sulking, Anders." Hawke laughed, smugly gathering up her winnings.

"Three rogues against one mage, don't you feel ashamed of yourselves?" Anders threw his hands up in mock frustration.

"Nope. Not one bit." Isabella replied, watching as Hawke counted the papers that served as 'currency.' "Only fools refuse to take advantage of an easy win."

"Only fools want to play against three rogues." Varric laughed. "You should have learned that lesson from day one, Blondie."

"You three are impossible!" Anders shook his head, grouching good-naturedly. They did not play with real coins, but used papers with crudely drawn pictures - courtesy of Isabella; but since they had cleaned him out of those, he felt like he should at least put up the pretense of a complaint. "My pockets are empty now, thanks to you."

"You'd earn a lot more money if you'd start charging for your_ services_." She paused for a second as a thought darted through her mind. "Think about it, magical hands could get you a lot of money Anders, if you know where to look."

Hawke glanced up from the pile of papers she had accumulated and looked from Isabella to Anders, curiosity in her eyes. She had figured that they knew each other before they met her, but she didn't know they were close. Anders saw the speculation on her face and glowered at Isabella.

"You need to stop putting ideas - wrong ideas - in her head." He told the pirate, making both women giggle. "Hawke, you've been around her too much."

"With all that's going on, I'm a great distraction for her." Isabella defended herself, making Hawke's grin wider when she leaned back, giving the group an ample view of her bountiful bosom.

"Or corruption." Varric chuckled.

"Keep that up, Varric, and you'll see something funny!" The pirate threatened with a grin.

"You want to see something funny?" Varric smirked, turning to Anders. "Flirt with Edwina. Come on, I dare you!"

Hawke buried her face in her hands, laughing silently. Anders glared at her shaking form, muttering something under his breath, something like 'women are scary.' Varric himself was chuckling merrily at Anders' discomfort.

"Oooh! What about that electricity trick?" Isabella suggested.

"What electricity trick?" Hawke gasped, trying to get enough air in her lungs. She was very interested in the answer, especially when Anders blushed a deep red and cleared his throat, loudly, which wasn't an easy feat in the loud and rowdy Hanged Man. The tavern was busy enough that nobody really noticed the red-faced Anders, otherwise he probably would have made his escape. Hawke was not ready to let the mage do that just yet. From what she had guessed, Anders was more outgoing and flamboyant, not to mention more open-minded when he was younger.

Knowing Isabella, that kind of open-mindedness must have led to some wild nights, but now he spent most of his time in his underground clinic, and gloominess environment was not good for him. For anyone, really; this was why Hawke kept dragging him out as much as she could, and teased him so he could relax and enjoy himself. "Come on, Anders, stop holding out on me."

"Hawke!" Anders glared, but deflated after a few seconds. "Alright, but only one."

"This should be good." Varric smirked.

"Make it dirty!" Hawke leaned forward, her chin on her fists, listening raptly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You missed a nice story." Hawke told Fenris, settling herself into the chair facing the elf. Yet another of their misfit group who preferred the shady cover of shadows than to the light.

He had been staying in this dark mansion for a while, yet did not make any attempt at cleaning it up, or even making it more habitable. Most of the time, he just used the living room and one small room in the back; he had ignored the rest of the place, and the negligence showed. Dead corpses in dark corners, broken windows, and spider webs made the house seem eerie in the daylight, never mind at night. Hawke supposed those things did deterred the common intruders, but she didn't think living in these conditions was healthy. She should know, living in Gamlen's house and all.

"What story?" He said absently, not really paying attention.

"Sex." She said frankly, and was rewarded with a surprised expression as Fenris focused on her.

"What?" He blinked, unsure if he had heard her correctly.

Hawke managed not to grin. She had Isabella to thank; the pirate had said that when all else failed, the mention of sex would get anyone's attention. She wasn't wrong.

"We were retelling stories of conquests. You missed out on the funny things."

"You were at the Hanged Man, listening to Isabella?" He snorted. "I'm glad I missed out on that then."

"It wasn't Isabella, but Anders." She smiled, remembering some of the details he told her. He wasn't explicit, but she had been amused at his tactics. "He was such a daredevil back then." She chuckled in memory and winked at him.

"I'm not sure about the dare, but devil, yes."

"Bah!" Hawke rolled her eyes. "Have you even tried to be nice to him?"

"Sometimes, Hawke, you are a pain."

"You might protest now, but once you get to know him, he's quite fun to have around. Speaking of fun," Hawke said, changing the subject, figuring that he would come around to it on his own time. "What about you? Any stories, like at all?" She asked instead, settling comfortably into the seat and put her feet on the table, looking at him expectantly.

"I...have no good memories of my past, Hawke." He looked away. "You know that."

"Of course." Hawke leaned her head to one side, studying the stiff elf across from her. It was true that Fenris hadn't talked much about his past, but she didn't know how far back he actually could remember. She let her usual snarky facade fade as genuinely curiosity coloured her features. "You really don't remember anything? Surely it hasn't been all bad memories?"

He was silent for a long while, and Hawke wondered if she had offended him. However, she shrugged to herself, knowing that if Fenris was indeed offended, he would let her know. Their friendship had been built on almost brutal honesty and as a result they trusted the other implicitly, enabling them to fight alongside one another effectively. She wouldn't hold back her opinion, and neither would any of her friends. They knew where they stood with each other.

After a few more moments Fenris sighed, turning back to face her. "There was a time when I thought I was free from Danarius."

Hawke sat up straighter, waiting for him to continue.

"During a Qunari attack, I was left behind. I was lost, not knowing where to go or what to do," he began, "I don't remember how long I spent wandering aimlessly. A clan of rebels in the Seheron jungles found me, and took me in."

"Did you suffer injuries from the Qunari attack?"

"Not many, but it was more malnourishment than anything." His lips tilted up for a moment before his expression returned to thoughtful. "I learned a lot from them. They bow to no master and fight for their freedom. They were bold, strong, and free with their affections. I was in awe of them, and owe them everything."


	2. First Encounter

_I'm still in the process of following an idea :) Bear with me ~_

_Thank you so much, PirateShipForever69 and Kurgs for beta'ed this for me, I know I'm horrible with verses =x_

_I've also been working with Ellie to revise the chapter, she've been helping me a lot in putting more description into the chapter, and helping me develop the characters! Because Isabella can never be naughty enough ;) Thanks, love._

_Bioware/EA owns every, and I'm waiting eagerly for DA: Inquisitor to come out XD_

* * *

"I'm still iffy about that dwarf." Bethany stated, turning her face to the sun, letting the wind run through her hair. It wasn't often they got to go out of town, and she was enjoying every little bit of clean air she got. Especially since there is nothing 'clean' about Lowtown anyway. "There has to be more to it than just 'get rid of the rogue Qunari' don't you think?"

Hawke shrugged but kept a careful eye on on the road ahead. The Wounded Coast wasn't known for being kind to the unwary. "Maybe, but right now money is money."

It didn't surprise anyone much when Hawke started getting letters from interested parties asked for her 'disposal services' - she used to work for a smuggler guild after all, and getting rid of competitors was what she was hired for; but this was the first time that she'd been asked to take on someone other than the odd ragtail human, elf or dwarf. Qunari were a whole other issue.

Truthfully, she took on this whole Qunari business to sate her own curiosity about them. About why they looked so different, about how they followed the Qun so resolutely and about _why_ they never so much as tried to smile. Although the promise of coin was most certainly a bonus.

Growing up on the run, she was never able to make a lot of friends, not for lack of social skills or awkward encounters but simply because she was never in one place long enough to really connect with anyone. And after she left they rarely made any attempt to keep in contact with her.

Kirkwall was the first place that she found a sense of belonging, a purpose; the meetings with those whom she called friends now allowed for the new-found freedom. For the first time in her life, she was free to do what she want, to utilize her abilities and know that they have her back. Smiling fondly at her friends, she practically was skipping as they went further down Wounded Coast.

"You are in a good mood." Fenris stated, moving to keep pace with her.

"It's a beautiful day." She replied, ignoring the elf's smirk.

"Perhaps it's the chance to show off her skills." Varric commented, pulling on her sleeve to slow her down. "Sinkhole, Hawke."

Hawke nodded her gratitude, sidestepping the damp spot and continuing on her way - only to be interrupted by a voice up above.

"You endanger yourself, human. Do not say you're unwarned." The voice rumbled, scaring a small bird, and it flew off from its perch on the edge of the cliff above her. It sounded as if the voice was coming from a faraway place.

Hawke stop to look around, but did not see anyone, nor feel any malice. "The Maker himself?" She asked mockingly, raising her eyebrow. "I'm honored."

Fenris chuckled, and Bethany narrowed her eyes at her sister. "Do you take anything seriously, Sister?"

Varric laughs, ushering the group onward. "After all these months, I don't even wake Bianca for every threat anymore."

"Which just means we're into too many skirmishes." Bethany tsk'd, but follow her sister. "We need to watch ourselves."

"I wouldn't say skirmishes," Fenris smile a little, helping Hawke out. "Just target practice."

"You're a terrible influence." Bethany told the elf, rolling her eyes at the wink Hawke sent to him.

"But he's so pleasant to look at, I wouldn't mind." Hawke grinned, enjoying the moment of bickering. With Carver...gone, she missed having someone to argue just for the sake of arguing.

"Less flirting, more finding things to kill." Varric reminded them.

"And you said I'm bloodthirsty!"

"I'm only keeping Bianca happy-" His words was cut short as a figure stepped out from behind the rocks.

"No further, human!" The figure said, his ashen torso rippled with bulging muscles and he stepped out in front of the group, pointing further into the path. "Tal-Vashoth control these passages."

After a second of momentary surprise, Hawke whistled as she openly stared at the stranger. She had saw the ones down at the docks guarding their own area, but she didn't have a chance to look at one up close before. His metallic ash skin reflects the sunlight, giving him a silvery glow. His claws tightened into fists as he held his head high, cheekbones prominent in the sun's gaze; the claws on his hands seems to added to the fact that his race is distinctive and could be dangerous. _And those horns_! It was kind of cute and interesting at the same time.

"He doesn't look friendly." Bethany commented, her eyes flitted to the spear strapped across the Qunari's back. Its sharp edge glinted back at her.

"You did said they're straight forward, right?" Hawke asked Fenris out of the corner of her mouth, her attention still focus on the lone figure.

"The Fog Warriors, yes." Fenris answered, drawing on his memories. "But not every Qunari belong in such a tribe. The Fog Warriors are rebels, you do recall? This one, I'm not so sure. He wear no tribe outfit nor Qunari markings. I have not encountered any Tal-Vashoth, but I have heard of them. This might be trouble, Hawke."

"Business as usual, then." Varric sighed.

"I'm more than capable of meeting any threat." Hawke waved her hand dismissively.

"So I see." The Qunari said, eyeing the crescent blades across her back. "I expected to warn a caravan, not a well-equipped tracker."

Hawke crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes. He wanted to warn travelers off? So far, he had expressed no intention of attacking, and she had yet to detect any ill-intention from him. Actually, she couldn't read his face, there was no expression other than a blank one; however, his eyes were expressing concerns. For whom, exactly?

"So you wish to help unarmed adventurers?" She wondered aloud.

"The path ahead is littered with my kind." His granite face stayed just as impassive as before. Though, from the way the horns were shaped, it looked like he's frowning. "But if you are as skilled as you look, it would please me if you killed them."

Hawke gave Fenris a suspicious stories and reality were not matching up, friendship and camaraderie was supposed to be important to the Qunari, yet this isn't showing hesitation in asking her to kill his people. "You have turned your back on your kin?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"They are no longer my kin." His words earned him a curious look from the whole group."They are wallowing in self-pity, bringing indiscipline and unorganized thoughts. That should not continue."

"What are you getting out of this?" Hawke asked cautiously.

"Are you, perhaps, trying to return to the way of the Qun?" Fenris added his own question.

"No, I left the Qun for a reason, but that reason is not greed. The others have lost their ways, I merely seek to minimize the damage they will cause."

"Tal-Vashoth means the 'Grey Ones'." Fenris explained to Hawke belatedly. "They abandoned their roles to seek their own path."

"And that path is leading to chaos." Hawke nodded her understanding.

"I have done what I came here to do. It is your decision to go further or turn back, human." And with that the Qunari left.

"We don't really have to engage them, do we?" Bethany worried. "That person was but one, and he looks capable of slaughtering us all. Imagine what a whole group of them can do."

"Sunshine, have you meet your own sister?" Varric chuckled.

"I'll have you know, I'm perfectly capable of being civilized to others." Hawke glowered.

"Your record says otherwise." Fenris muttered, just as they came across a group of Tal-Vashoth.

Spotting the humans, the Tal-Vashoth immediately took the offensive, their spears and swords aiming at the group.

"And my point has just been proven." Varric said as he pulled out Bianca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Let me pass." Hawke grumbled to the guard outside of the Qunari's compound. "I have business with Javaris and your Arishok."

It's thrilling to finally satisfy her curiosity as to what is inside the compound; more so after the small battles with various groups of Tal-Vashoth on Wounded Coast. They were more than the average thug, and Hawke was happy to be able to take her skills up a notch. It would be more interesting if she could see how skilled _these_ warriors truly were; unfortunately, it's considered bad business to duel with your own client. Especially before you get paid.

"The short mouth, yes." The Qunari guard grumbled back, opening the gate reluctantly. "Enter if you must, Basra."

"Basra?" She mouthed to Fenris.

"Lowly thing." Fenris explained, keeping his face blank, but she could see the mockery in his eyes. "Or a term for human."

"Such nice people." Hawke muttered under her breath, walking the short distance to where the dwarf was waiting.

"What take you so long? I've been here for hours." Javaris asked, but didn't bother to wait for the answer. "Summon your Arishok, we have a deal to negotiate."

Hawke sensed the Arishok's presence before she saw him. His powerful presence silencing all thoughts racing around her mind. Her fidgeting fingers stilled as soon as she saw his impressive figure seat itself on the throne.

Of all the Qunari she'd seen before, she'd noticed the barrel chest and sculpted muscles first, they were hard to miss. Qunari were huge to start with but this - _Arishok_ - had at least a foot on any other around him. His frame was by far more impressive than any other Qunari she'd ever seen, adorned with richly dyed heavy armour and gold chains. Even his face held a powerful aura about it, stern and impenetrable shield with an unmovable gaze. which lead to his horns, a by far more impressive show of prestige wrapped in gold bands. Hawke blinked twice, trying to appear nonchalant as she stared at him.

To be honest, his horns reminded her of the Witch of the Wild's hairstyle, but look more solid, masculine. _Hm, I wonder if they knew each other_, Hawke grin inwardly, her fingers itched to touch the horns to see if they are as hard and smooth as they looked.

"You're drooling, Hawke." Varric whispered.

Catching herself, Hawke tried to stop staring, but her eyes still lingering on him. His face held a serious expression, exuding the aura of a powerful fighter.

_No wonder he's the leader._

His posture and manners - even as he sat still and looking down at the group - was manifested only in those that had years of crushing opposition with nothing more than his bare hands, his very aura showed that he did nothing but dominate.

Despite having the same painted design as every Kossith in the compound, he was the one that stood out; as if his clothing didn't already announce his prestige. _Speaking of armors, those looks like it weighs a ton!_

"Arishokost." Fenris stepped up to greet the leader of the Qunari army, surprising all of them. "Maaras shokra. Anaan esaam Qun."

"The Qun from an elf?" The Arishok spoke, and Hawke swear she could feel the deep rumbled of his voice deep under her skin. "The madness of this...place."

"A friend of yours?" Hawke asked, looking at Fenris from the corner of her eyes to see him shaking his head.

"I have heard of him, or of the Arishok, during my time in Seheron. I don't know for sure if it is the same man."

Hawke remained silent and watched avidly as Jaravis began to bargain with the Arishok, a smirk settled itself on her face more than once at the Qunari's blunter responses, completely obliterating the dwarf's little argument.

"Horn-headed oxman!" Javaris stormed off, and Hawke managed not to laugh at the dwarf's strange curses. Horn-headed oxman? Befitting, though, these horns looked more like dragonlings' - High Dragon in the case of the Arishok - than oxes. But still, given how stubborn these Qunari seemed to be, it's not too far off the mark.

"Why do you bother me, human? I hire no blades and need no goods."

She hide her surprise at being addressed. "I'm curious about your reason to be here." Hawke said frankly, seeing no point in beating around the bush. "You closed off this area and have no other interactions with the people here - that I know of."

"Subtle, Hawke, very subtle." Varric mumbled, taking his place next to Bethany, whom had not spoken a word since entering the compound.

Hawke didn't bother replying to that comment, because she felt the need to know. "And you have been here a long time. I thought your people don't really leave your homeland." _Unless it is to take over other continents_, Hawke thought, but did not voice it.

"If we could leave this festering, diseased of a city, we would have."

"What could be your reason to stay?"

"I am here to fulfill a duty of the Qun." He regarded her through silver eyes, the intensity made Hawke shudder. It was as if he was staring right into her soul. It wasn't a pleasant feeling, but not a bad one either.

"I can't imagine what that is."

"It is something that Basra with no concept of honor can understand."

"Why don't you try me?" Hawke took a step forward, her eyes challenging. "I might surprise you."

It was not often she got to meet with capable opponent, and if the Arishok wanted to test her strength or endurance, she would gladly pitch her skills against the Qunari and see what else she was capable of.

"So you have, human." He said shortly, a small flicker of curiosity flashed through his expression, but soon disappeared and Hawke was left staring into the deep metallic pool of his eyes.

"If you are as skilled as you claimed to be, why do you waste your talent in this pit of filth?"

"This city is not so bad." Hawke shrugged. "It provides opportunities to become better. Or worse."

"Better or worse?" The Arishok stood up, gesturing to the outside of the gate, the earrings clanking together at his movements. "In a mire like this, where greed and weakness run rampant. No order, no goal. How do you justify this as 'better or worse'?"

"Life is not always black and white-"

"It is only as complicated as pathetic weaklings make it out to be." He returned to his seat, ignoring her explanation, having already heard it from outsiders. "Glory is clear and defined. One cannot stray from their path without choosing to do so."

"You are disregarding emotions." She braced her hands on her hips. "In a good or bad situation, people have different reactions depending on what is currently going on."

"Outside influence is a poor excuse to use when one can't shoulder their own responsibilities." He leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs. "Loss of the self is the source of suffering. They brought it on themselves."

"Empathy-"

"Can be taken too far, and then it will only served to pacify someone who is incapable of taking care of themselves. It is a waste of time."

"Would you stop cutting me off?" Hawke growled, frustrated that she was not getting her point across. "It is rather callous of you to not care for others."

"We care for our own people, if they are deserving of it." He replied calmly, noticing her agitation. "You were able to fight off the Tal-Vashoth. Tell me, did they ever hesitate to strike when it counts?"

Hawke was silent for a moment, trying to understand his implication.

"No." She answered slowly when she got his meaning.

"When you understand enough to take yourself and your life seriously, then you shall be assured to make the necessary choices." He stood up, signaling that the conversation is finished. "Go, human. You still have much to learn."

She nodded, turning to leave with her friends, but the message in her eyes was clear to him. _So do you, Arishok._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, she stepped into the Hanged Man, intending to see Varric and talk to him about the expedition. She found him near the bar, telling stories to anyone who would listen.

"And then Hawke stepped up and gave the Arishok a piece of her mind." Varric told the wide-eyed audience, drawing a gasp from them. Most of these people had not met the Arishok, but they had seen how intimidating the guards was, and so they imagined him to be taller than life and eating darkspawns for breakfast.

"The Arishok was interested to see such a brave young woman," Her dwarven friend continued. "And in the moment they stared into each other's eyes, no one else existed. Nothing else existed!"

Behind him, sitting with her back to him and the whole group, was Hawke. She made a noise in her throat, glad that they can't see her blush. This is not the first time he was telling this story, but every time it come to this part she couldn't help but blushed; it got better every time, but still.

Sure, she was fascinated by the Arishok, but her interest could not have been that obvious. Fine, it was obvious, but...Hawke sighed, unable to come up with a reason for her behavior.

_Doesn't anyone else find horns appealing? No? Just me?_

Bah!

"If it was not for the fact that they were angry at each other, one would have think our lovely Hawke liked the Arishok."

"Varric!" Hawke warned, leaning against his back, pushing him forward in his seat and laid her head on the top of his.

"The lady has spoken!" Varric chuckled, waving his hand at the group. The people left, and he turned his face toward her. "The lady doth protest too much, methinks."

"I just met him, for crying out loud." She sat up and finished her drink.

"That's what make it interesting to watch." He took the sit next to her with a smirk. "You even forgot we were there."

"He was being stubborn, what was I supposed to do?"

"Truly, Hawke, only you would want to argue with a giant." He shook his head. "Who had a small army of other giants at his beck and call, I might add."

"He wouldn't attack without reason." She clucked her tongue dismissively.

"Pardon me, we've been under attack too many times for me to believe we're ever safe." He pointed out. "Just walking across the street is a reason for people to attack you."

"I'm just that charming." She grinned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawke had stay for a little bit longer, chatting with Varric and making plans. It was way past afternoon before she left the tavern. All the preparations had been seen to, the only thing she was worrying about was leaving Mother behind by herself. It couldn't be helped, but Hawke knew her mother was on edge about her daughters going into the Deep Roads. They had time to come to grip with it, though Hawke supposed a mother's job is never done. Sighing, Hawke rubbed her temple, silently glad that everything was in place. The only thing left to do is say farewell to Mother and venture into the dark places fill with darkspawns.

_I can't imagine anything more entertaining._

Deep in thought, Hawke almost ran into the two painted giants. Given their size, Hawke was surprised she didn't spot them out sooner, with the red streaks on their bodies.

"We've been looking for you, human." One of them said.

"Why?" She frowned, stopping in her tracks.

"The Arishok wishes to speak with you."

"Why?"

"Our task is to fetch you, not to question the Arishok."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are going to the Deep Roads." The Arishok stated.

"That is the plan, yes." She replied, curious as to why he would summon her here. _Does he want to know about the darkspawns?_ Par Vollen was far enough away that the Blight was not a problem. Though, if she is to be stranded in an unfamiliar place, she would also like to know the monsters that plague this land.

"This is pertaining to the Blight?"

"Fortunately, no. The Hero of Ferelden had vanquished the Blight."

"Yet you seek to find these...darkspawns? Do you intend to eliminate them all?"

"There is no end to them. I'm not actively seeking them out, I'm merely venturing into their territory looking for treasure."

"You want to put your life in danger for gold? Foolish task."

"The darkspawns have no need of it." She shrugged. The danger from that end was already understood. "Might as well claim it and put it to good use."

The Arishok did not say anything for a long while, staring at her, and Hawke had a feeling he is sizing her up. Her thoughts was confirmed when he dismissed her.

"Good bye, human. Let see if you survive."


	3. New home

_Whhheeeeeeeee, PirateShipForever69 is a wonderful beta! XD Thanks, dearie. Also, Lady Aurelia helped me editted the first part of the chapter, despite her busy schedule, isn't she sweet?_

_And to my friend Ellie, whom had been a great help in revising the chapters: did I told you how amazing you are? Because you totally rocks my socks off! XD_

_Everything belongs to Bioware/EA, I just own Hawke's weirdness =x_

* * *

Hawke had been staring at the same pages in front of her for the past ten minutes, none of it had gone in. Before they left for the Deep Roads, Mother had begged her to leave Bethany behind, reasoning that they both couldn't go in case the expedition proved too dangerous. Hawke had risked her sister's ire to pacify her mother, but for what?

The expedition turned out to be profitable, despite Bartrand's betrayal. She had money now-influence, even. But even though she had crawled her way to the top and bought back the Amell estate, the templars had taken her sister. What stung the most, however, was that Bethany told her not to worry, not to do anything about having her own sister locked away. Knowing that Hawke would kill the Templars without mercy, Bethany had gone with them willingly to spare their lives.

And people said that _mages_ were heartless?

She sighed as she picked up her tankard and poured the rest of the ale bottle into it, trying to get used to the fact that a smiling and happy Bethany would not be greeting her when she returned home. She _would_ visit Bethany at the Gallows, but it would not be the same. The Templars would not treat her little sister like family.

"You know, I don't think the answer is at the bottom of the cup." Varric said as he stepped into his suite and watched Hawke sigh forlornly. He understood what she was thinking, and felt like he was partly to blame. He had been too confident, too optimistic, and in the end he was betrayed by his own brother. The expedition was a success, but Hawke's sister had to paid the price for that; now he only wished he had talked her into bringing Bethany - perhaps then it would have been different. Or perhaps not. The deep roads were a dark and treacherous place, more dangerous than any Circle. He plastered on a grin and sat down next to her. "No desire to turned your nose up at the nobles in High Town?"

Hawke weakly smiled and shook her head. "That would be hard to do; their noses are pretty high."

"Never know until you try."

Hawke sighed and took a long drink from her tankard. "I'll pass… Mind if I spend the night here?"

"You know you're always welcome here, Hawke." Varric gently patted her shoulder. "I can tell you a bedtime story, if you like."

A small smile crept up Hawke's lips. "Only if it's naughty, Varric."

"Anything for you, Chuckles."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, Hawke woke up before dawn. She sat up and found Varric sprawled out three steps away. So neither of them made it to the bed. _Hmm._

Using the chair as leverage, Hawke stood up and ran a hand over her face. The two of them had talked and drank late into the night, and the last thing she remembered was looking up at the wood panels on the ceiling, with Varric's voice telling her about some roses Merrill had taken a liking to. They weren't really that drunk, but the guilt ridden sleep deprivation must have caught up to them. Ah, well, she did complain to Varric time and time again that she would like nothing more than to have a good night's sleep without worrying that a random genlock would appear.

That, and after a month sleeping on the ground, beds are a little too soft.

Shaking her head, she pulled the blanket off the bed and carefully draped it over the sleeping dwarf. Poor Varric. He had been patient and accommodating, letting her staying in his room. Mother was happy when the renovation of the Amell estate was finished and moved into her old room as soon as she could, but to Hawke, the house was just too big for her; she suspected it would be awhile before she could be comfortable in it. Right now, though, Varric's room is feeling more like home than her own house.

Hawke walked out of the room, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could. The Hanged Man isn't even open, so she had to wake up an annoyed Corff to let her out, mentally promising to herself to give him better tip next time now that she can afford to be more generous. She returned to High Town, only to see two Qunari standing in front of her doorstep. It was strange enough that they were there that Hawke paused with a surprised look on her face. Since it was barely dawn, there was hardly anyone around, so the horned guards spotted her right away.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" She drawled, slowly approaching the Qunari. She briefly wondered just how long they'd been standing there, waiting for her.

"The Arishok demands your attention Basra."

xxxxxxxxxx

When they got to the compound, the Arishok was talking to one of his men at the stairs leading further inside the compound, but stopped when he saw her walk in. With a short sentence in his native tongue, the Arishok dismissed him, and turned to her.

"Arishok." She greeted, coming closer but kept a respectful distance.

"You are still alive." His face and voice remained impassive.

"Are you really surprised?" Hawke smirked, crossing her arms. "Truly, Arishok, why must you keep such low opinion of us?"

"Because your kind proved time and time again how weak you are."

"Not all of us."

"Your endurance is impressive, but greed was the drive behind your excursion."

"I wouldn't say greed, just practicality. Why waste perfectly good resources just because a few darkspawns happened to be in the same area?" She pointed out. "Surely you yourself don't back down from getting what you want just because someone else also want it?"

The Arishok narrowed his eyes and stared down at her. She seemed a little different from when he first met her; not in the physical sense. She stood taller, with a cheerful smile on her face, yet her eyes seemed to be tinged with tiny flecks of sadness. "What did you encounter?" He asked, not mentioning that her comment is closer to the truth than she know.

"Enormous spiders, ogres, genlocks," She counted, ticking off each one on her fingers. "hurlocks, demons; and, oh, rock wraiths, thanks to Bartrand."

"I was led to believe you had partnered with him for the trip."

"He abandoned us." She grimaced. "As of now, Varric is still looking for him, with no luck."

"And you wonder why I don't think much of this city."

"We are all entitled to a bad egg here and there." Hawke shrugged nonchalantly. "You can't possibly invited me here just to talk about my experience in dealing with Bartrand?"

"No. I'm curious as to how a small group can survived going through the darkspawn territory."

"We just kill any that we encounter." She shrugged again. "Either that, or they kill us. I love being alive too much to give that up."

He grunted.

"I don't suppose you have some work you need me to do?"

"No." The Arishok scowled, as if the thought had never occur to him. "The Qun does not need outsiders to do our tasks for us."

"Too bad." Hawke looked at him curiously. "Because every time people call on me, they aren't interested in socializing."

"Yet you allow them to use you."

"I rather have something to do than nothing at all. It can be boring sitting around, and a girl's gotta eat."

"You choose to waste yourself in this place, when there are other ways. Humans are indeed foolish!"

"I could say the same to you." Hawke raised her eyebrow, not liking his arrogance. "It's been more than two years, and yet you're still here despite your claim of hating this place."

"We have a purpose here, and we shall not leave until our task is done."

"My purpose is to take care of my family-!"

"How have that turned out for you?" He asked with a pointed stare.

Hawke clenched her fists. He knew about her sister being taken to the Circle, and used that fact to make a point. He did not said it with the malice others would have, and Hawke understand that he is just stating it as a fact, but it still feel like someone stuck a knife in her gut.

"I might have failed my sister," She said finally. "but I still have my mother to think about. To you, this place might be the end of the world, but it was where she was born. Would you have me uproot her again just to move to someplace better? Especially when I had work so hard to get her ancestral estate back? Despite everything that had happened, she could be happy here!" For a moment, Hawke panicked over the thought of leaving this city. There is no way she would go anywhere without her remaining family. Mother would hate living somewhere else, especially now that she finally had the Amell estate back. And then there's Bethany in the Gallows. She could never leave her sister behind.

"Could you?" He asked simply.

Hawke took a breath and let it out slowly, trying to sort out her thoughts. The answer was not as clear as she'd like. "I don't know. Hopefully my luck will get better now that I'm not living in Gamlen's house."

"That's not an answer."

"It's the only thing that came to my mind." She smiled despite the serious mood a moment ago. "I don't know what you have heard about me, but I don't have all the answer."

"Indeed you don't."

"I've been curious." She said, ignoring his snort. "What is it that you seek here? I'm more familiar with low places, perhaps I could help?"

"It is not your place to help." He frowned, the sharp angle of his features made his expression more intimidating.

"Fine, fine." She threw up her hands in mock surrender. "Don't say I did not offered."

"For your own satisfaction." He pointed out.

"I did say I rather have something to do than sit on my hands." She glanced around, noticing that most of the Kossith are busy with one task or another despite the early hour. It reminded her of the time she served in Ferelden's army, and she smile quietly at the nostalgic feeling. Waking up early, train, finishing the tasks she was assigned, train some more, coming home with aching muscles; Oh the good old time. She somewhat missed the tight schedule, but rather likes the personal freedom she have now.

The Arishok noticed her stare, and look toward the direction of her gaze. For several minutes, both of them just watch the daily activities; until Hawke shifted, drawing his attention back to her. "I heard that in the Qun, everybody have a place?" She wondered aloud before turning to face him.

"Correct." He gestured over to the soldiers. Some of them are watching the exchange between the Arishok and the human, but others are carrying out their task, efficiently and quickly. "They know what they are, and what they must do."

"What about you?" She persisted. "What must you do?"

He stared at her for a long moment, carefully considering the answer to her question. "We are here to retrieve a relic of the Qun."

"Hm." She waited for more explanation; when none was forthcoming, she sighed. "I did said I won't offer again, but now you're just making me more curious."

"Take care that your curiosity does not lead to your end."

"We all die eventually." She laugh softly. "That's why I like to enjoy myself, who knows what tomorrow might lead."

"You laugh, but your thoughts are grim."

"It's not like I actively think about death." She explained. "I just grew up on the run, it taught me to appreciate all the joy I can get out of life."

"That is wise."

"A praise?" She grinned up at him. "I thought you don't think much of me."

"You proved that you can change your fortune, but you limit yourself by choosing to stay here."

_Here we go again_, Hawke huffed. So far, they've been going around in circle about this topic. She supposed that he have the right to dislike this place, but she is building a home here, and she can't help but feel defensive about this city. "There are fun things to do here, you know."

"Debauchery, corrupted politics, all fruitless endeavors." He wave his hands dismissively. "And you considered that fun?"

"Have you ever been outside of the compound?" She raised her eyebrow at him, silently betting that he did not feel the need to interact with people here unless necessary.

"I do not care to." He scowled, proving her right.

"It's not good to be cooped up in one place for so long." She clicked her tongue. "There are places you can go without being bothered by other people." Her head jerk up as a thought came to her. "I could take you on a little tour, show you quiet places with fresh air." She offered. "Then maybe you won't think everything in Kirkwall is horrible."

"It is not the city itself, but the people."

"Yes, well, more reason why you should get out of here once in awhile. Change of scenery?"

He look at her, his face remained blank, but- there may have been a flicker of interest. Perhaps she is getting used to reading his expressions? Or maybe her imagination is a little too active.

"I'm sure after two years, you would like to see something else than these walls."

He glared at her. "Your reasoning is presumptuous."

"You were the one saying that there is nothing good about this city." She crossed her arms. "I'm merely trying to prove you wrong."


	4. A trip outside

_Thanks goes to Kurgs, Kira Tamarion, and PirateShipForever69 for being my wonderful betas. Lots of loves! :)_

_Bioware/EA owns all the characters, I just provide weird scenarios :D_

_Also, Nazgullow on Deviant Art was kind enough to commissioned me a sketch featuring a scene in this chapter, when Hawke and the Arishok was fighting the mob:_

_rndragonsheart dot deviantart dot com /art/Dragon-s-Heart-386494284_

_P.S. Ellie, I probably owe you my copy of Witcher 3, which probably won't come out until 2014 xD_

_She've been helping me revising the older chapters, and giving me advice - plus fangirling with me over various games. And Varric, of course :P_

* * *

"You _what_?" Isabela stared at Hawke from across the table that evening.

"It's not a crime, you know." Hawke raised her eyebrow at the pirate's expression. She was looking at Hawke like she just sprouted another head.

_Surely the Arishok can't be that bad?_

Hawke had spent half an hour convincing the Arishok to leave the compound. They should've been happy that her skill at smooth talking has improved; after all, they were the ones that helped hone her vocabulary.

"Gotta give it to you, Hawke." Varric chuckled, patting her back. "Every day you somehow manage to do something new. "

"Don't encourage her, Varric!" Isabela said as she uncomfortably shifted her weight from one foot to the other. "You know, those Qunari are a shifty lot."

"Calm down, Rivaini." Varric smirked. "Just because Hawke can lure seven foot tall, wall of muscle out of hiding doesn't mean you won't get your share of men."

"True," Isabela conceded, but the tapping of her fingers betrayed her nervousness. "Their muscles are pretty nice, but they're a little too grumpy, don't you think?"

"When did you become so picky?" It was Varric's turn to shoot the pirate a questioning glance. Isabela didn't answer, just took another sip of her drink.

"So? Are you two coming as well?" Hawke looked at her friends.

"There's no way I'm going to miss this, Chuckles."

"I'll, uh, pass." Isabela shook her head; she seemed calmer. "I have a... previous engagement I can't get out of." And with that the pirate quickly stood up and left.

"Hmm." Hawke studied Isabela's retreating back. _Well, that was strange_. "Does that seem suspicious to you? Or is it just me?"

"It's Rivaini you're talking about." Varric shrugged, only mildly interested. "She likes secrets."

"And you have no compulsion to wrestle them out of her?" Hawke raised her eyebrow, making a show of leaning away from the dwarf. "Now I'm worried."

Varric shook his head. "It would be like pulling teeth, Hawke. Secrets are like stories, you have to be interested in it, and let it come to you slowly. Forcing it isn't as satisfying as having it come to you of its own free will."

"You say that because you know she'll only trade her story for the story of Bianca's namesake." She grinned.

"Sad, but true." He sighed as he knocked back his drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You want an army for a short trip to the Planasene Pass?" Hawke stared at the Qunari leader who stood at the head of a big group of soldiers. By big, she meant there were at least thirty Kossith waiting to leave the compound.

_Wait, that couldn't be the cause, could it? I promised the Arishok fresh air, but I didn't realize the Kossith under him might want to come as well._

Though, after being cooped-up in one place all this time, Hawke couldn't imagine they would want to miss an opportunity for relaxation.

"They are restless." He stated, as if it should be obvious.

Actually, it kind of was, but she didn't expect to have to explain the finer points of elemental beauty to people who used to live on an island.

Well, perhaps they'll appreciate the trees and being able to move around nature. _Maybe that will be enough._

"This was your idea." The Arishok reminded her, and for a second there was a hint of a smirk on his face. "Are you not up to the task?"

Hawke almost made a face at him, but held back. Since she is an Ambassador, of sorts, she tried to have a diplomatic response. Not to mention, she couldn't be sure if he would take offense and flatten this city. While that was doubtful, she would really prefer to go about her day with as few injuries as possible. She smiled sweetly instead, but the look in her eyes was haughty, determined. "I'm up for the challenge."

He merely grunted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was rather a long walk to the Planasene Pass, but thankfully an uneventful and peaceful one. Hawke began the trip by telling stories of the forest's history - what she could remembered of it from her mother's stories, but after a while, she quieted, and opted to let the Kossith and their leader enjoy the silence.

It was hard to read the Qunari, since their faces always remained impassive, their stance watchful; but from the lack of tension in their bodies, she figured that they were enjoying the scenery as much as she. Hawke didn't get to go here as much as she would have liked, because it was a little out of her way, and most jobs involved running around on Wounded Coast, or within the walls of Kirkwall.

As they walked, she looked over to Varric and Fenris; with nothing to collect, no one that needed to be killed, they, too, were enjoying nature. With a bigger smile Hawke strolled beside the Arishok, and occasionally pointed out good areas for collecting medicinal herbs and berries.

After an hour or so, she suggested to stop and rest - for the human and her companions, of course, because the Kossith are not tired at all from the trip. The Arishok did agree, but only because they found a decent spot to stop, and he gave his men the time to forage.

'The Qunari don't like to waste time do they?', she supposed, watching as the giants dispersed into the jungle, and looked for things they could bring back to the compound. Their leader settled down in a shaded area, and Hawke took that as an invitation to join him.

"It has been nice and quiet morning, hasn't it?" She grinned, leaning against a boulder near him. They were in the thicker part of the forest, and were shielded from view - not that a lot of people visited this area, as the forest actually had a reputation for being haunted. She had not seen any evidence to support that, but she was grateful for the lack of people.

"It has been." He agreed; his attention focused on the rustle of branches. "Until now."

Hawke huffed, understanding she caused the noise that interrupted his peace and quiet. Next to her, Varric chuckled, and even Fenris was smirking. _Damn, what happened to sticking up for your friends_? "Are you always this quiet then?"

He didn't answer her, opting to put his elbows on his knees and rest his chin on his fist, as he studied his surroundings. "You travelled far, Hawke."

She raised her eyebrow. This is the first time he'd ever referred to her by name._ I must be doing something right_. Although, hearing her name in his deep voice made butterflies flutter in her stomach. 'What would it be like to hear him calling her in a familiar tone,' she wondered.

"Not as much as I like." She sighed. "Before, there wasn't time to have leisure trips. Now that I can, I like to see what I've been missing." As she said that, her gaze was on the form of the Arishok, her eyes full of curiosity.

"You want to learn about the Qun?" He shifted the focus of his gaze toward her.

Hawke found her whole body become alert. He didn't say much, nor seemed to have the intention of harming her - yet...her instinct told her that he could easily snap her in half.

_Strange... I didn't have this impression about him earlier, but then, he didn't view me as someone worthy of his attention before_. Now that he is looking at her - really looking, Hawke found it hard to sit still.

Hawke's mind went out of control. If he didn't believe that she could be someone trustworthy, why had he agreed to come with her? Did he want to see for himself if she is an honest person? Was that the reason he brought so many guards - in case she wanted to attack him outside of the compound? Was he expecting an ambush?

That last reason seemed likely. However, he didn't seem interested in talking to her, even when it was apparent that she had indeed brought him here just to show him around.

_Could it be that mentioning the Qun's teachings lit a match in him?_

All these questions, and Hawke wondered if it was wise to involve the Arishok in her life. Yet, she was truly drawn to the world that Fenris described. "I have heard stories."

"From him." He looked toward Fenris, and the elf tensed despite the fact that the Arishok hadn't actually moved.

_So I wasn't the only one being affected by the Arishok's eyes, good to know._

"How did you come into learning our language?" The Arishok asked.

"I used to live with the Fog Warriors." The elf replied, leaving out the rest of the story. He didn't think the Arishok would be interested in a slave's flight from his master; especially since the Tevinter Imperium and the Qunari don't get along.

The Kossith leader looked from Fenris to Hawke, seemingly assessing their friendship. She felt like he was shifting through all of them one at a time and making his judgement based on what he found.

She could only imagine his opinion of her.

"You know, it's impolite to look at other people without saying something." She told him. "Or do you just enjoyed making people squirm?"

"You talk too much."

At those words, Fenris and Varric snickered; Hawke glared at them. "Traitors," she muttered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawke had lost track of time and how many bodies she had cut down, yet more were pouring out of the woods.

''What is this, an endless amount of target practice?'' She mused to herself. One moment they were relaxing, the next they were swarmed by numerous corpses. _Where in the void did they come from!?_

They had fought off at least four groups of reanimated death, yet they're being surrounded on all sides. Fenris and Varric were separated, driven to another area as the fight progressed, and now Hawke and the Arishok only had one another to rely on as they stands back to back; the majority of his men were still further into the forest, and it doesn't look like they'll be back here for a little while.

It would have been comical in any other situation, for the Arishok stood out amongst the corpses; not only was he larger than any of them, his red markings and decorated horns made him an easy target for the dead bodies to flock to.

Hawke surveyed the snarling teeth and rotten bones. Despite the numbers, she was confident that she could cut a path through them and escape, and so could her friends; but what about the giant at her back? Being the center of monsters' attention, what was he going to do?

She grimaced as she looked sideways at him, noticing his fingers clenching around his war axes. He, too, briefly regarded her with that hard stare. Hawke understood that look, because she probably wore the same expression. It was a look that asked, "Are you trustworthy?"

It was not a question of talent, for they both knew that the other was a fierce combatant.

No, this was more personal. Fighting is easy, trusting another person to have your best interest in mind is another matter; and for them, it went beyond this battle. How personal of a matter it was, Hawke is not sure, nor did she have time to contemplate it; what she was sure of, with everything that had happened, was that she could trust him with her life.

A smile spread on her lips, and she met the Arishok's eyes with a firm look before blocking a rusted blade with her own. "Let's hope your men make it back to us before we're minced meat." She told him as she sunk her twin blades into the chest of a monster and ripped him apart – bones flying in different directions.

The Arishok's reply was to swing his axes in a wide arc, effectively clearing away the monsters that came close.

"Show off." She rolled her eyes at five feet's worth of dead bodies - well, dead-er. "You have longer arms! And weapons."

"Comparing my weapons to yours," He snorted. "is an insult to the weapons. They all are unique."

"True." She grinned, throwing him a sly look as her weapons carved crisscrossing shapes into two corpses. "Still, my babies are faster than yours."

The Arishok ignored her, concentrating on not letting the monsters pass from his side to hers. His fighting was so impressive that Hawke almost forgot about attacking and just watched him. With his strength, he drove the monsters back, and did not show them any mercy. His weapons seemingly moved on their own, and struck down any opposition. Bodies quickly littered for yards around them, and the Arishok wasn't even breathing hard. His calm demeanor, and the commanding way he wielded his weapons gave her chills; she only barely avoided being stabbed in the arm, because she was too busy watching him.

"Pay attention." He ordered, not even looking at her. He knew she could fight, though her focus on him distracted her.

"We should spar sometime." She suggested before she could rein herself in.

"When your skills are sufficient." He responded with a glance down at her.

Hawke puffed up with indignation at his mocking. _Just because I was admiring his skills!_ "Body counts!" She fumed, turning her attention back to the walking corpses. She knew that being a rogue, she already had the advantage of speed; and with her training, she was confident that her agility and flexibility would help her. She pushed him to the edge of her mind, but kept him in sight out of the corner of her eyes as she leaped off the ground and descended onto the bodies below, darting like a marlin from one enemy to the next, slicing up anything in her path.

Again, she lost track of time, until a large ashen hand clamped onto her shoulder and stopped her movements. She whirled around, weapons raised, fire in her eyes as she glided out from under the clawed fingers. Her weapons stopped a hairbreadth from his chest as she focused her gaze and realize it was the Arishok who had stopped her. She took a deep breath and looked around.

While she was busy fighting, his men had came running back when they heard the commotion, and were now doing a little clean up of what's left of the horde. A squishy sound came when she shifted, and Hawke looked down to see that she was standing on top of a skull; the ground around them was covered in rotten flesh and bones and dismembered body parts.

"Ew." Hawke made a face, stepping off the skull and stood tip-toes on the patch of grass that had the least gore. Remembering her purpose, she looked over the field, mentally counting her kills before looking back at the Arishok with a cocky grin. "Body counts." She said again.

"Your action is that of a child throwing a tantrum." He scowled, crossing his arms.

"Yes, well, I still have a higher count." She shrugged, glancing around to find her friends. They were easy to spot, with the size difference between an elf and a dwarf in a group of Qunari.

"It's a good thing you brought so many." She looked back up at him, her eyes accusing. "You were expecting me to stab you in the back?"

"You were an unknown."

"Didn't you say that I'm different from the others?"

"You were different." He nodded, waiting as his men and her friends drew closer. "And now I know you do have honor and skills. That is all that mattered."

"This was a test?" She stared at him, aghast. "These things were your doing?"

"I'm afraid not, Hawke." Varric answered, wiping his hand on a leaf. "Despite his almightiness, he couldn't have summoned up the dead. This forest is haunted."

"It really is?" She frowned at her friend. "I've been here a few times, nothing like this ever happened."

One of the Kossith spoke, and it was the Arishok's turn to frown.

"What did he say?" She looks from the Kossith to the Arishok, settling her eyes on Fenris instead.

"He said he touched something." Fenris translated.

"And the void spilled forth, nicely done." Hawke smirked, giving the Kossith a thumbs up, and grinned when he glared at her.

"I told you, Hawke." Varric chuckles. "When you take a vacation, chaos will follow."

"I guess this is our cue to head home." She sighed.

"I had thought you would put us in danger." The Arishok grumbled. "The fact that an Ashaad was careless in his surroundings needs to be addressed."

"I don't mind." Hawke sheathed her weapons. "It was unintentional. Besides, it was fun."

"Intentional or not." The Arishok cut in. "He was at fault. He will be punished for it."

"You can't just-" Hawke protested, but Fenris pulled her back.

"Arishok, he did help us fight off the corpses," Fenris said. "I believe his punishment should not be harsh."

"You claim to know the Qun?"

"I don't know everything." Fenris replied, knowing that Hawke would involve herself in this. As her friend, he would try to reason with the Arishok. "But even I know that your laws are fair. He made a mistake, and he helped in rectifying it. By your laws, that redeemed him."

"His help is but a fraction of his crime." The Arishok waved his hand, and the Ashaad nodded, silently heading off back toward the city by himself. "Don't involve yourself."

"How could I not?" Hawke had stayed quiet in hope that Fenris could help, but it seemed the Arishok was determined to carry out his rules. "I brought you here, wouldn't that mean I am part of his crime? His accomplice? Without this trip, he wouldn't have stumbled onto something dangerous."

"If he had been careful, none of this would have happened."

"If you punish him, then you have to punish me, too."

"Hawke, are you crazy?" Varric exclaimed, pulling on her sleeve. "Wait, I know you're crazy, but still. I don't know what the Arishok planned for that guy, but I rather not see you get hurt."

"I won't have someone being punished for nothing." She glared at the Arishok.

"It put your life at risk." He stated.

"I am not a weak person." She lifted her chin, offended at his words. "As you saw, I was able to defend myself just fine."

"Your kind are too quick to acquit mistakes." The Arishok growled, and the rest of the men stood straighter.

"And you are quick to point the blame." Hawke returned, raising her voice, "Why don't you blame the accursed - whatever he disrupted, too? Blame it for being there. Blame the one who placed it there. Blame it for existing!"

"Hawke!" Varric called, sensing the Arishok's tension. He probably did not like having his words being questioned by outsiders, especially in front of his own men. Dammit, he should have stopped Hawke sooner. "Arishok, perhaps there is a compromise?"

"What compromise?" Hawke asked, at the same time the Arishok shook his head.

"There is no compromise. It was his responsibility to be careful."

"Have you seen this jungle?" Hawke swung both her arms wide, gesturing at the space around them. "It is not strange to find weird things here."

The Arishok simply crossed his arms and stared down at her, expressionless, but his eyes spoke volumes about what he thought of her argument.

Hawke narrowed her eyes. "If he is to be punished, then I insist on sharing his burden."

"Hawke, you can stop being, uh, sensible any time now." Varric cursed.

"As you wish." The giant leader nodded at his small army, and they turned to leave. "Present yourself at dawn." He told the small fuming human and followed his men.


	5. Something New

_Thank you Kira and McKenzie for being my wonderful beta._

_And Ellie XD I luff you, forever and ever and ever XD_

_Do come to my house for Christmas, you beautiful thing, you!_

* * *

"I think you have been hit on the head too many times, Hawke." Anders told her over a drink, glaring at her for all he was worth. Since knowing Hawke, he had yet to see the woman do anything normal; even their first meeting was strange because she was seeking him out about venturing into the Deep Roads, which was almost entirely suicidal. _Though, asking a giant warlord to give her punishment is definitely a new one._

"If only that was the case, Blondie," Varric snickered. scowled disapprovingly. "Then fixing her would have been much easier."

Hawke leaned back in her seat and pouted, and looked as affronted as the mage and dwarf sitting across from her. "Well, If he would just understand!"

After they got back to Kirkwall, Hawke had barked out a farewell to the Arishok - too well-taught by her mother - and left without another word. She wasn't worried about what punishment the Arishok might dispense, but she was mad that he could be so...domineering.

Despite what her friends thought, she really doubted that he would abuse his soldiers. Sure, the Qunari might have strict rules, but there's no way the Kossith would follow a man who is not fit to lead. She knew from experience that when a leader abused his position and his subordinate, that all respect would be lost.

Fear, hatred, obedience, yes, but never respect; and it was clear as day that they respected him immensely. The Kossith were so attuned to their leader that the Arishok barely had to breath for them to know what he wanted. That intrinsic understanding was one of the many things that Hawke admired about them. It was rare to see that kind of relationship.

However, the Arishok could be very annoying.

"He's the leader of the army, Hawke." Fenris turned to her, not as alarmed as her other two friends because he had arrived at the same conclusion as hers. "He follows the laws of the Qun, I would say he understood. It's just that the way of the Qun is different; as one of the three leaders, he knows nothing else."

"One of the three leaders?" Hawke blinked at Fenris. She had heard the Arishok mention something about triumvirate, but nothing more because he refused to explain any further. "Three leaders of what?"

"Of the Qunari."

Anders and Varric groaned, while Hawke continued to stare at Fenris as what he said sunk in. The Arishok wasn't just a leader of the army, he is the leader of the army.

Well...That's...something to think about. Hawke let out a long breath. No wonder he is so set in his ways.

"I thought you knew." Fenris chuckled. "He did told you about the Triumvirate."

"Two sentences that did not make sense," Hawke rolled her eyes. "And you think I knew?"

"If you weren't so busy staring at his horns." Varric wagged his fingers at her.

"They are impressive, aren't they?" She grinned, making Anders groaned again.

"But really though, watch yourself, Hawke." Varric gave her a knowing look.

Of all of her friends, she could say that Varric is the person - or dwarf - that understood her the most, and so far he had become the big brother that she never had, with half the height and twice the sass; he was at her side most of the time, watching out for her, taking care of little things so she didn't have to worry as much, and generally acted as her confidant. While she was easy going and enjoyed life as much as she could, there weren't a lot of people she could talk to without worrying that they would use her fears against her. With Varric, she could tell him her worst nightmare, and he wouldn't breath a word of it to anyone - despite being such a storyteller. He would even go as far as working with her so she could overcome that fear, and she knew with her heart that he would never use it to his advantage.

Varric was one of the reasons she liked being in this city. He would never be the one that held her back, though he probably would have something more to say to her in private. She trusted his judgment of people, and she wanted to know his impression of the Qunari leader.

"Do you think this is wise?" Fenris asked quietly.

"If given the chance, wouldn't you want to live with the Fog Warriors again?"

"The Fog Warriors are much different than the Qunari." Fenris pointed out, but the wistful smile on his face was her answer.

"Even so, they're interesting." Hawke responded. "And it doesn't hurt to learn something new."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm worried about you." Varric said as he walked into his room.

"Varric, you know that I can handle myself." She replied as she followed in behind him and closed the door.

"Sure you can." He didn't smile as he sat down on the bed, gesturing for her to sit next to him. "But I wasn't just talking about combat, Hawke."

"I've told you how I grew up, Varric." She sighed and dropped herself onto the soft mattress. She kicked off her shoes before sitting crossed-legged in the middle of the bed. "Until Lothering, I don't think I ever had a friend longer than half a year, and even then we had to keep a low profile. I can't exactly invite friends for sleepovers, or talk to them about boys and do girly things while training how to take down people. Oh, and how to run like people are chasing you."

"I understand." The corner of Varric's mouth lift up a little as he imagined little Hawke running around training to be a fighter. _That must have been a sight. With pigtails_. "I know you can handle yourself, but aren't you romanticizing the Qunari a little? I heard that Broody told you about his time in Seheron, but those Qunari are probably different from these ours."

"What have you heard?" Hawke asked, cautiously.

"Nothing serious, it's just that...They haven't bothered with the normal folks, and not a lot of people can just go into the compound so there isn't any trouble from that end." He sighed, scooting over to sit against the headboard, and pushed the pillows to one side. "However, there are many people who want to drive the Qunari out of Kirkwall. I'm just worried that if you get involved now, there will be trouble later on."

"They haven't done anything." Hawke frowned, wondering if there was more to it. "The Arishok already said that they were here to retrieve a relic, not to attack the city; And I believe him. The Qunari prefer the straightforward approach, so if they want to do something big - like take over the city, they would already have done so."

"It's not what they do, it's what they are." Varric rolled his shoulders as he tried to explain it to her. "You see the bigger picture than most people, and you're more forgiving, but I've dealt with others who aren't as open-minded. It could potentially escalate. I'm hoping it won't, but still, it's better to be prepared. The Qunari aren't well-received with some people. The Viscount is trying to stay neutral, but eventually he would have to make a choice."

Hawke threw her hands up in the air and laid down sideways on the bed, her feet and hair hung off the frame. "I'll never understand. Why can't people just be happy with their lives?"

"You're asking for the moon, Hawke." Varric chuckled.

Hawke sighed, looking up at the ceiling with an exasperated groan. "Varric, give me a drink, will you? I feel the oncoming of a headache."

"You wanted to ask me something, didn't you?" Varric rolled his eyes, but gave her a pat on the knee as he slid off the bed to do as she asked.

"What did you think of the Arishok?" She sat up, taking the drink when he gave it to her.

"The Arishok as a leader of the Qunari?" He stared at her, reading her thoughts as they played out on her expressive face. "Or the Arishok as man?"

"You're a mind reader, that's not fair!" Hawke whined, blushing as he grinned at her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When she was back at home, Hawke mulled over what Varric said. He had been with her when they met the Arishok and saw the same things she did, Varric indeed had a good idea of how the Arishok operated. He had agreed that the Qunari leader is true to his word, but they had a long talk about her interest in the Qun. He had found books about the Qun, and gave them to her to read knowing that it would be a lot different from what she expected. He told her personally that he didn't think Hawke would fit in with the Qun, seeing as how they are so strict, and she loved freedom more than anything. Before they left, he also told her to be careful.

_Gotta love that dwarf._

Still, he was serious about his cautions, so she would take his words into consideration. Hawke stared down at the books on the table, and settled herself down to read them. When Hawke heard a knock on her door, she look over her shoulder, wondering just how long she had been reading.

"Messere?" Bodahn's voice called. "Are you awake?"

"I am." Hawke got up and opened the door.

"You asked me to wake you up early."

"Ah, thank you, I didn't realize...Thanks again, Bodahn."

"Will you be eating breakfast? I can go right down and make you something before the Mistress wake up."

"That won't be necessary." She smiled, apologetically. "Please tell my Mother good morning for me, and I'm not sure when I will be home."

"You are going to be busy all day?" Bodahn sighed. "The Mistress had been missing you, that she has."

"I know." Hawke grimaced. "I'll make it up to her soon. Don't let her know where I'm going though."

"I wouldn't dream of it. I myself don't know where you go most of the time."

"And yet you always managed to find me when needed." Hawke laughed, waving to the dwarf as he winked and left.

Closing the door, she hurriedly got into another change of clothes and strapped her weapons onto her back, then rushed out the door. The Arishok wanted her there at dawn? She'd be there to bother him before the sun had the chance to rise.

When she arrived at the compound, the guard let her in, without a word. For some reason, that make Hawke grin. They probably think she's a bother, but have no choice but to deal with her. _Such is my lot in life_.

As she walked in, one of the Kossith, an Ashaad, was waiting by the stairs leading into the compound. He waved her over when he saw her.

"Good morning," she greeted him cheerfully.

The Ashaad nodded at her, acknowledging her presence. "You are ready." He noted, nodding again in approval. "We shall leave for the mountains."

"Why the mountains?" Hawke asked, looking at what look like a basket in the Ashaad's hand. The basket is about three feet long, and have big circular opening, with long straps that can be slung over the shoulders. It doesn't look like it was made from the regular straws, though; nor does it look like the ones from the market. The Qunari obviously can make everything they needs on their own. "What's with that thing? Don't tell me you'll fit in that once the punishment is over?"

He looked from the basket to her in blank confusion. "I would not be able to fit in here. We are to leave and collect resources."

"So our jobs is to collect?" She raised an eyebrow. "And then what? Bring them back? This is the 'punishment' the Arishok had for you?"

"My punishment is to work hard." the Ashaad replied, heading out of the compound's gate.

"No hard labor? No running around the compound wearing weights? No baking under the sun as we carry heavy things?"

"No." He did not stop, but he sent a questioning look back at her, seemingly asking with his eyes if she was out of her mind.

_Perhaps I am_. Hawke sighed, she had tried not to think about what the Arishok might want them to do today, but she was half expecting it would be something strenuous, or a little humiliating. Not to hurt or be laughed at, but to teach a lesson. She didn't expect an easy job of simply going up to the mountain to get resources that the Qunari can use.

From what she had read in one of the books, was that Qunari did not believe in cruelty, but she didn't truly understand what that meant. For her family, 'punishments' were usually extra chores, but given the harshness of the Arishok's expression yesterday, she didn't expect the Ashaad's punishment to be something similar. She had thought he would make Ashaad suffer for his mistakes. She told her friends not to worry, but she, too, was overthinking it.

For a while, Hawke walked with the large Kossith in silence, contemplating the things she read last night. The laws of the Qun were pretty short and to the point, and out of the five books that Varric gave her, the actual text of the Qun was the thinnest, barely a dozen of pages - but it laid out what one must do and what is taboo; the rest was much thicker, and contains personal experiences of those that had went through the indoctrination into the Qun.

Those stories started out with confusion, and referencing embarrassing scenarios, but eventually they all came to understand the Qun. According to the books, the military aspect is not all there is to the Qunari. It made her want to see how the other two branches of the Qun behaved. 'What would it be like to see complete unity?' She wondered.

"Take heed of your surroundings," the Ashaad said, breaking her out of her thoughts as they exited the city. "You will need to remember every little detail of the areas we visited."

"For what purpose?"

"The Arishok requested a report of what we see."

"What?" Hawke gaped at his back, and he stopped, turning toward her with impatience obvious on his face.

"You should start to listen better. I said the Arishok requested a complete report of where we go and what we see."

"I heard you, but what do you mean he wants a report?"

"I was not paying proper attention to my surroundings yesterday." He reminded her. "That is why I must do so."

"He said to commit everything to memory and write it down?"

"That is the task, yes."

Hawke groaned. _Forget what I was thinking earlier, this is no easy assignment. This is torture._

And I volunteered for this? "What was I thinking?" She groaned again.

_The Arishok can be so cruel!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was well past the afternoon when the Ashaad and Hawke made it back to the compound. They have gone in at least five times around the mountainside; Hawke swore the Ashaad deliberately went into every cave they came across, and did not leave a stone unturned. Hawke understood it was his way of making sure he did his task properly, but it made remembering things difficult. She probably had already forgotten half of the places they'd been to, but at least they returned with rare herbs and a good amount of small games, not to mention a dozen of rocks that can be use to sharpen weapons - courtesy of the Ashaad's digging.

He was a good - no, great - scout, but right now Hawke want to bang her head against the wall. Growing up moving from place to place, Hawke learned how to read and write from various people, but she was never a good writer.

'Detailed report of everything,' the Ashaad had said.

As Hawke was quietly bemoaning her fate, he gave the filled basket to another Kossith, and motioned for her to follow him. They entered an open area with various tents of different sizes. Curious, Hawke looked around, trying to find clues as to what this area was used for. Probably equipment from the look of it, as it has crates stacked up against one another on the sides of the tents.

There were only three Kossith milling about, and one of them handed out items to the other two. They had given her a cursory glance when she had followed the Ashaad into the compound, probably wondering what's a human was doing there, but they turned their attention back to what they'd been doing, ignoring the little wave Hawke sent their way.

"Go in." The Ashaad called to her, and she looked over to see him waiting by a small tent.

He had lifted up part of the flap, and she was able to see a table in the center of the tent. The table was rather small, and low, with cushions on the floor instead of chairs.

With a big sigh, she walk in, sitting down on one side of the table and mournfully stared down at the blank papers, stacked in front of her.

The Ashaad took an inkpot from a bench and set it down in the middle of the table along with two...things. Seeing him pick up one of them when he sat down, Hawke took the cue and picked up the little stick and examined it: it was barely longer than the length of her hand, and one and a half finger's width; it was painted black, and the silver band on the tip bound fine tipped-

"Horse's hair." The Ashaad explained as he watched her her fiddle with the pen.

"It is?" Hawke ran her finger down to the fine tip, noticing it didn't become mussed up or spread. "I didn't know horse's hair could be so soft."

"Our craftsmen made them," he said. Hawke detected a hint of pride in his words. "Stop fretting and write."

Hawke's gaze moved to the stack of paper in front of the Ashaad. In her moment of fascination, he had already jotted down a good number of lines; she looked back at her blank page and sighed again, remembering the punishment.

_This is going to be a looooonnnnggggg day._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Arishok looked down at the sleeping human, her fingers was stained with ink, and the pen was still in her grasp; next to her head lay a dozen pages of words written in the common language. He picked up a page, scanned the first few lines before he looked back at her. His thoughts were on how easily she had blended in with her surroundings and yet, at the same time, seemed to stand out.

Most bas had trouble with the Kossith based on their sheer size and different appearance, not to mention that they were fearful of the skills the Kossith possessed and assumed that his race were barbarians._ Ignorance lot. This female though, she was not easily intimidated, her willingness to see from different viewpoints was rare; and unlike those whose words are to falsely flatter, she was sincere in her curiosity_. She is also honest, he had seen more integrity in her eyes than in the whole city combined.

A Sten came into the tent, nodding to the Arishok and glanced at the human, speaking in their native language. ["Do you want me to wake her?'"]

The Arishok looked over at the Sten, returning the nod. ["No."] Then he gathered up the papers. ["Let her be, but bring her to my tent when she wakes up."]


	6. Secrets

_I think I'm starting to drive Kira Tamarion mad with my awful tenses and choice of words XD Thanks for being my beta, dearie!_

_Bioware/EA owns Dragon Age II. Can't wait for Inquisition to come out :)_

_P.S. Thanks, Ellie, for helping me revising these chapters. I luff you XD_

* * *

Hawke took a deep breath and tried to turn her body, only to be blocked by something hard. Blinking sleepily, Hawke saw her hand was still holding the quill. She jerked up, remembering she was in the middle of writing. A quick look around told her she was alone in the tent, and it was dark outside.

_Andraste's flaming knickers! I must have fallen asleep writing that stupid report._ Hawke narrowed her eyes, staring blankly at her hands for a moment, trying to get completely awake. _Where is it anyway?_

Hawke checked the papers on the table, but they were all blank. _Did someone take them when I was sleeping?_ She stood up, and stretched her sore muscles; it seemed she was spoiled by the soft beds after all.

Hawke figured there was only one person who could have taken her report, and she want to see what he'd have to say about it.

She walked out of the tent, looking for the Qunari; she didn't have to look far: a group of them were opening the crates near her tent. They stopped and looked at her as she made her way to them.

"Eh, good evening?" The moon was already up high in the sky, so she figured it's near midnight. _Mother is going to be mad_, she sighed.

One of them came forward. "The Arishok wants to see you." He said, gesturing with his head for her to follow him.

"Oh, lovely, I can't _wait_ to see him." She smirked, but sighed inwardly. The Arishok probably is going to yell at her about her writing, if he is the type that yelled.

The Kossith led her deeper into the compound. After some twists and turns, they arrived in an area with some more tents, though these were larger and made of thicker leather, and there was red strings braided on the sides of the tent flaps. Hawke figured they probably were reserved for higher ranking Qunari. One of the tents was further in, has three red strands braided right in the middle of the flap, and the area around it was empty; Hawke assumed that is the Arishok's tent. It was a little strange walking toward it, with the rows of tents lined up in a straight line; it looks like a soldier's formation, and she smirked, imagining the flaps to be the eyes of the Kossith watching her walk down toward their leader, awaiting his verdict.

Befitting the description. She rolled her eyes, then the Kossith gestured for her to go in, and disappeared back into the darkness as soon as she lifted the flap. She entered, startled to see it was not as elaborately decorated as she imagined the Arishok's tent would be. It was actually simple, but homely and comfortable; several shelves lined up on the left, filled with books. _He must be a voracious reader_, Hawke smiled. Next to the bookshelves was an armor rack, holding the familiar-looking pauldrons and the leather outer coverings that the Arishok wore. _Leather_ s_kirt_, Hawke snickered silently.

The furnishings were rather few, with a table near the opening, and another one near the back. Reclined there, amidst numerous cushions, was the lord of the giants. That's one thing she had noticed, the table was simple, but were was so many cushions.

She grinned at the Arishok, despite him not looking at her._ Someone certainly likes his creature comforts_.

"Being personally escorted to you? I'm feeling special." She walked over to him, absently noticing that the rug underneath her was a finely woven, black base with the House of Tide symbol. Dedication down to the ground it seems.

"Your handwriting is atrocious." He stated with a frown, still reading the paper and not bothering to look up.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea to write it." She grimaced, sat down across the table and stared at the back of the pages in his hand. Her mother had wailed at her handwriting in the past, but there was simply no time to practice it while making a living.

"You were willing to share Ashaad's discipline."

"I completed the task, didn't I?" She huffed, as she rested her elbows on the table, and studied the Arishok. He was half-naked, the paints on his chest look a little softer, his long white hair was a little damp, and hung down past his shoulder; it reminded her of Fenris' hair, they had similar coloring, with high cheekbones and a prominent nose, but that's where the similarity stopped. Fenris's elven face was thinner with soft features, whereas the Arishok's jawline was strong, wide and sharp. The fine lines created by the formation of his horns made his countenance appear hard, his metallic grey skin tone added the coldness to his expression. It could be intimidating to some people, but it just made Hawke wonder what kind of expressions the he could make when he was unguarded. His lack of armor suggested a resting state, yet Hawke sensed that he would be ready for battle in a moment's notice. She had met many people, yet the Qunari themselves are indeed something else, and her interest in them is still growing.

The Arishok lowered the papers, looking back at her with those silver eyes. The intensity of his stare was hypnotizing, and Hawke felt like she was staring at the full moon on a dark night.

Perhaps it was a self-preservation instinct, but her hands quickly snapped up toward her cheek, the resounding sound of the smack startled both of them.

"Ow." Hawke winced, turning her face away, with her hands still on her cheeks. _Marian, get a hold of yourself!_

"Inflicting harm upon yourself is nonsensical." The Arishok said, and she glanced over to see him frowning at her.

She shrugged and smiled awkwardly, but didn't answer his seeking gaze. How does one explain to the leader of Qunari's military that he has pretty eyes? She almost laughed at the thought. He probably wouldn't like that very much, and speaking of things he doesn't like...

"You are the Arishok." She started, diverting herself from staring at his body.

"I believe we already established that from the first introduction." He replied with a pointed stare.

"But you did not explain your role."

"You and the dwarf were wasting my time. I did not want to prolong the conversation longer than necessary."

"And yet you didn't kick me out along with Jarvaris."

"You have shown abilities against the Tal-Vashoth, I merely granted due courtesy."

"That certainly sounded like a praise." Hawke grinned. "And now you have granted me and audience with you, alone. You no longer think I will harm you?" She teased. Hawke knew that the Arishok could certainly handle himself, and she understood that the guards he had brought were merely a precaution. No one with a brain would walk into a possible trap alone.

A corner of his mouth lifted in amusement. "You are welcome to try. It would be interesting to see."

"You are doing wonders to my ego." Hawke muttered, sighing in false frustration. Inwardly, she was surprised at the show of emotion from the Arishok; he had been serious since the beginning, not that she's complaining about the change. So far, she had seen indifference, confusion, annoyance, and 'what do you think you're doing?' on the faces of the Qunari soldiers, but she could count on one hand the times she'd seen outward emotions from their leaders.

_Well, there was that time he was mocking human's children, too. Does that count?_ "Back to my original point. I inquired about your role and task, but you did not describe what they are."

"You were not in the position to listen then." He snorted. "And you gave me the impression of unworthy Basra."

"Even after I fought the Tal-Vashoth?"

"Your skill was commendable, but you did that for the promise of coins."

"Hmm, true," Hawke sighed, hunching over the table. "Gotta take all the jobs available to fund the expedition." She remembered that day. Hawke looked toward the Arishok, and chortled. "You were frightening! I've never seen a dwarf ran away so fast, and you only said a few words."

"Yet you did not cower like he did."

"Well, I figured that if you wanted to get rid of us, you would already have done so." Hawke smiled. "Besides, you made him pay us to keep his promise. I knew you were not a bad person."

"A childish assumption."

"It is what it is." So far, he had not said anything to contradict her words, and Hawke believed that her instinct about him was right. _He is dangerous, but not heartless_.

"You are confusing." He frowned again. "Your logic is flawed."

"But I'm always right." Her smile grew bigger.

"Conceitedness bespeaks of ignorance."

"I don't presume to know everything." She raised her eyebrow at his scowl, she smiled again and tapped the tips of her fingers against her heart, her tone of voice was sincere. "I just listen to this and let it lead me to where I needs to go. So far, it hasn't led me astray."

The Arishok seemed to be assessing her words, studying her with a probing gaze. She felt like he was trying to figure her out, and she grinned at that thought. "Not to mention that I have met so many interesting people and learned so many things."

"You are speaking of your friends." He noted. "Do you really know them that well?"

Hawke blinked, wondering why the subject had arrived at this topic. "What do you mean?"

"You and your associates displayed a tight kinship, and that sets you apart from the rest of this city." He said, watching the puzzled expression on her face. "Yet you still keep secrets from each other."

She frowned. "Everyone is entitled to their secrets. Just because we're friends does not mean we have to disclose everything about our lives."

"Even if it meant life and death for you and your so-called friends?"

"We trust each other with our lives, and that's all that matters."

"Then you are too trusting."

"I appreciate the concern, but don't you like my friends?" She grinned. "Give them time, they'll grow on you."

"Like diseases."

"Whoa! Was that a joke? That was worth writing that report!"

"You call that writing?" He made a growling noise in his throat, looking at her with disdain. "Your effort was the only thing I can see out of those pages."

"Yet you've obviously have been reading them."

He didn't reply or deny her words, and Hawke smiled to herself. She understood him a little more; she had put effort into writing the report, so he rewarded that effort by spending his time reading it. She had no illusion that it was hard to read, and it was in the common language, not to mention her 'chicken scratch' - as her mother called it - was not the best handwriting. It was probably annoying to the Arishok, yet he did not simply dismiss it.

"I'm still curious," She started, switching the topic and her thoughts, lest her mind goes somewhere it shouldn't. "What exactly is the relic you're looking for? It must be something very important if they sent you to retrieve it, being the Arishok and all." she asked. It had been on her mind for a while, even more so now that she's starting to learn how the Qunari dealt with things.

Words on the street was that they were shipwrecked and were stranded here, but it had been more than three years. Plus, the Qunari were obviously self-sufficient, they could have just built their own ship; there were enough resources in Kirkwall to do it. Varric had said the Viscount was having trouble with people who don't like the Qunari, so if the Arishok was to ask for a ship, she figured the Viscount would gladly gift him one.

_There has to be more to it than that._ _Besides, he had said himself that they were here to satisfy the Qun; if it's not to take over the city - which I highly doubt..for now - it has got to be something important._

"I thought you would ask again." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Try finding the answer from the ones you called 'friend'."

"This again?" She groaned. "I'm trying to learn something new here."

"No one is stopping you."

"So if I want to learn about the Qun-"

"I am no teacher." He stopped her. "However, there are craftsmen here, and a healer. Seek them out."

"You will allow it?" Hawke beamed, her face animated from his words. _He just gave me permission to come and go at will_. Hawke wanted to sing, but refrained from doing so.

"Not tonight." He straightened the papers he had been reading, and hold it out to her. "Rewrite it."

"What? Didn't you said it was fine?" She took the papers, looking at them and back to him.

"I said no such thing." He replied gruffly. "It was barely legible. It is not satisfactory."

"You said my effort-"

"You did say you wanted to learn. Learn to write better, first."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hawke got to her front door, she was muttering angrily. If the horn-headed oxman want her to rewrite the report, she'd make sure he read every damn word of it. She grimaced, deflating as she stepped inside the dark house.

Hawke refrained from cursing out loud, closing the door behind her as quietly as she could; then she fumbled in the dark, trying to find the stairs. At the beginning of Bodahn's employment, she had already told him not to wait up for her; Mother was already used to her unpredictable schedule, so everyone was probably sleeping - hence the lack of light. She found the stairs, giggling to herself at the irony as she walked up the steps - sneaking into her own house is becoming routine.

It's a good thing my room is not too far away from the stairwell. She went into her room and dropped down sideways onto the bed, contented with the quietness of the night. After a few moments, Hawke rolled over and removed her weapons and laid them on the nightstand next to the headboard, then promptly fell asleep in that position...and fully clothed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Marian?" Lady Amell-Hawke called, looking down at her sleeping daughter's position with exasperation. After all these years, Marian still moved a lot when she slept, ending up in the strangest positions. Still in her armor, Marian was laying diagonally on the bed; one leg hanging off the side, the other resting over the headboard, with her arms spread wide, taking over the whole bed. This was the reason Bethany usually left the bed she was sharing with her sister and slept between their parents instead.

Malcolm had attributed Marian's bed-hogging to her youth, saying that her restlessness would go away when she grew into adulthood. _Yet here we are, many years later and Marian still does it_. Leandra supposed she couldn't fault her eldest for that. Between moving from one place to another constantly and having to take care of her younger siblings, Marian couldn't help being edgy. Now that they finally had a home to settle down, Leandra hoped that Marian wouldn't have to risk going to dangerous places so much.

In times like this, Leandra missed her husband keenly; he always had a witty remark for everything. In that aspect, Marian certainly took after her father; conversations with her eldest always made Leandra missing him more. She knew that he is gone, and time had taken the sharp edges off of her grief, but he would always have a place in her heart. She had loved a good man, and was well-loved in return; she had hoped that her children would find the same happiness Malcolm and she shared...

_Carver is with his father now - Maker rest their souls_. Bethany is in the Circle despite everything they'd done to keep her from it; Marian was the only one left, and Leandra didn't know what the future held in store for her. She sent up a little prayer to Malcolm, asking him to watch over their daughters. With a sigh, she turned back to the sleeping girl.

"Marian, darling, wake up." She called again, louder this time; she knew better than to touch Marian when she's sleeping. The year working with the smuggler's ring had made her daughter developed quick reactions to proximity; it had gotten worse after the trip to the Deep Roads, and the last time she tried to shake her daughter awake, she had stared down the length of a sharp blade, and into the Marian's lethal gaze. Leandra was not hurt, she did not even have a scratch, but it was uncomfortable to see a person moving that fast; it was even more strange to realize that her little girl had grown up, and no longer needed the protection of her mother. She somewhat missed the days of holding Marian's tiny body in her arms, singing her to sleep, and dried her tears after reassuring her that the monsters in the dark corners were gone. However, Leandra rests easier at night knowing that Marian could protect herself.

"Marian!" She called for the third time. _She must have gotten in very late last night_.

Her daughter frowned and sighed loudly, turning her face toward the sound of Leandra's voice and grumbled something.

"Your friends are waiting downstairs."

"Tell them to go away," Marian muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Don't be rude," Leandra chided.

After more grumblings from her daughter, and a long sigh, Marian sat up slowly, her eyes still closed. "Mother, do you mind telling them I'll be down shortly? And that they owe me at least two pints."

Leandra rolled her eyes, and left the room to relay Marian's message to the three people waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxx

Hawke made her way downstairs to see Varric, Merrill, and Sebastian sitting on the bottom step, chatting happily with each other.

"I do have furniture in the house, you know." She told them. "You don't have to sit on the stairs and block my way."

They looked towards her as they got to their feet, moving away so she could come down. Varric snickered, and Merrill giggled, while Sebastian greeted her with a smile brighter than the sun - which is a little too bright for Hawke.

"Aren't you people a little too cheerful?" She raised an eyebrow at them. "Did I missed something fun?"

"We were just speculating, Chuckles." Varric grinned. "How was your day with the Arishok? Did **we** miss something fun?"

Hawke glowered at the dwarf, then a grin crept onto her lips. "Yes, yes you did. You missed out on twelve pages of report. You are a writer, Varric; I'll be counting on your skills."

"Varric is a wonderful writer." Merrill beamed, while Varric sighed. "I'm sure he can help you write that easily. Ooh, ooh, Varric, put in some dramatic twists, will you? Wait, what kind of report is it, Hawke?"

"Mountains, caves, spiders, and rocks, of course."

"Rocks? Are they pretty?"

"They were shiny! And very colorful!"

"Eh, Hawke, stop it." Varric shook his head at her. "You could just say you don't want to talk about it."

"I did want to talk about it." She grinned at his expression. "That's why I brought it up."

"Before you two have at each other," Sebastian chuckled. "Let me brief Hawke in on why we're here."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening." Hawke said and leaned against the baluster.

Sebastian came straight to the point. "The Viscount's son is missing."

Hawke snickered. "Alright, hide and seek, I like that. Where was he last seen?"

"With a Qunari on the Wounded Coast."

"I don't like that implication." Hawke stood up straighter. She looked to Varric for verification, and sighed when he gave a firm nod. "Let me guess, the Viscount thinks his son was kidnapped by the Qunari?"

"That's why we went looking for you." Varric told her. "I thought you should know."

"Somehow, I doubt the Arishok would bother with kidnapping people."

"That's what I thought as well." Varric agreed. "But Saemus Dumar is still missing, and there's a reward for his safe return."

"Two birds with one stone, I like the way you think, Varric."

"Does that mean we're going to look for him?" Merrill asked. "I like hide and seek, too. it's pretty fun."

"It is fun. Let's go see where we can find him."

xxxxxxxxx

"Are you alright?" Hawke looked the young man over from head to toes, seeing no blood on him.

"I am, thank you." Saemus Dumar nodded, but he was obviously shaken by the death of the Ashaad.

She could sympathize with him, because she was also sadden by Ashaad's needless death. She picked up the dead Kossith's sword and strapped it to her belt, then motioned for Sebastian to give her a hand digging the grave. Despite Saemus telling her that it was not necessary, she just couldn't leave Ashaad's body. She planned on returning the weapon to the Arishok, as the Qun considered their weapons to be more valuable than a dead 'husk' - as they call it; but it didn't mean she would leave without burying the dead body. Ferelden's custom is a pyre, but they didn't really have that much time. Once the burial was done, Hawke and her friends escorted Saemus back to Kirkwall.


	7. The difference

_Poor Kira, she have been running ragged because I can't seem to make up my mind about this chapter. Thanks again, sweetie, for helping me with ideas and beta my work! *hugs*_

_Bioware/EA owns everything. And they, too, need to make up their mind on Mass Effect 4; the suspension is killing me! __I'm way too impatient for my own good =x_

* * *

"You two are so stubborn." Hawke told the Viscount and his son as they glared at each other. "Is there no middle ground to be had?"

"You have to understand my position, Serah." The Viscount looked over at her with a baleful expression.

"You want to keep the balance, I get it, but avoiding the problem will only make it worse." Hawke sighed.

On the way back, Saemus had - enthusiastically - told her the reason he was following Ashaad: he was interested in the Qun. Varric had sent her a look that said 'not another one of you', and wore a smirking expression as the young man went on and on about how his father was limiting his personal freedom. It's a good thing Saemus had his back to Varric, and did not see the way Varric was miming behind him.

She had thought that delivering the young man to his father would be the end of the job, but Saemus had dragged her into the debate between him and the Viscount. She saw both side of their argument, but the main point was that neither one of them wanted to act; Hawke begrudgingly obliged in being the mediator, because she also wanted to know what the Viscount thought of the Qunari and Chantry problem.

Sebastian had told her that there are people in the Chantry who thought the Qunari were trying to convert people to their religion, in which she had informed him that the Qun is not a religion, but a belief in efficiency and self-discovery - part of the reason she was keen on learning it. He had looked at her with surprise, and had asked her to let him see the books Varric gave her. Hawke herself needed to re-read those books, because she had only assumed the meaning of the words she read; now that she had the Arishok's co-operation, she intend to ask about the things she couldn't understand.

"How do you proposed we solve this problem, then?" The Viscount asked.

"Put the people first." She replied, knowing Aveline would give the same answer. "It is their safety that's at stake if the Chantry and the Qunari clash."

"That is true." Marlowe Dumar sighed. "But delicacy is needed when dealing with either one of them."

"You're just worrying that the Chantry will withdraw their support if you stands up for the Qunari." Saemus complained. "Do you even care that they're trying to turn you against the Qunari, who have not threatened anything since their arrival?"

"It is not that simple, Saemus." His father responded, a resigned look on his face. "Your interactions with the Qunari have already sparked rumors that they have influence over our family. I can't just convince the Chantry that they are harmless when people are already expressing their desire to join the Qunari."

Hawke wanted to laugh when the Viscount put Qunari and 'harmless' in the same sentence, but she knew better than to do so and put the Viscount off; however, these two needed to come to terms with each other's preferences. "Viscount, perhaps you're worrying about the Chantry too much? I know they're are ones who helped you get your position-"

"You are overstepping your bounds." Seneschal Bran interrupted.

"They wanted my honest opinion." She pointed out.

"She's right." Saemus joined in. "You have been a pawn in their games, Father. You have never thought about anything else but your position as Viscount. You never cared about Mother. You never cared about me!"

"Hey!" Hawke snapped, stopping the boy before he get too far ahead. "That's a family thing; I refuse to get involved." Family disputes were always too dramatic for her, and most of the time they didn't end well for anybody, least of all bystanders.

"At least you know your place." Bran stated with the same annoyed expression Varric had earlier.

"I'm sorry you have to witness this," the Viscount said. "I had heard that you have been dealing with both the Qunari and the Chantry, what do you think of this?"

"Sounds to me like the Chantry is afraid to loose their supporters. Perhaps you should worry about them instead of the Qunari? People who have something to lose tends be aggressive in protecting it, and will probably be trouble. I would keep an eye on them if I was you."

"If only it were that easy, Serah." The Viscount smiled sadly.

Hawke understood what the Viscount was hinting at. How can one fight against a shadow? It's much easier to deal with the Qunari, because they will go at their enemy head-on. The Viscount had her sympathy. "If there's anything else I can help you with...You know where I live."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Arishok."

He looked from her unhappy expression to the sword she was holding out. He nodded to the Karasten nearby; the Qunari took the sword from Hawke and left. She stared at the sword, then at the Karasten's back as he turned the corner and disappeared from sight.

"You are upset by the death of the Ashaad." He said, and Hawke looked at him with a nod. "He was not the same Ashaad you worked with."

"I know. It's a death, all the same."

"It is, but you have taken his killer's life." He leaned forward in his seat, watching Hawke pace back and forth. "You have avenged him, and returned his weapon to his people."

"You are not mad that he was killed?"

"I assumed that he had put up a good fight, so he had died with his dignity. There is no reason for anger."

"I don't get it." She stopped her pacing, then walked up to the dais and stood in front of him, looking a bit grumpy. "Your people are willing to throw their lives away so easily? How is that beneficial?"

His eyes had followed her every step, but he did not stop her approach. "You feel protective of my soldiers, even though you don't know them. Interesting. Not many are capable of caring for strangers. That can be both good and bad."

"You are not concerned for your men's safety?" She asked sourly. "I thought-"

"I am concerned."

"You could've fooled me."

"The Arishok will not suffer mockery." He stood up, glaring down at her. "You humans are too emotional, choosing to act before knowing the whole truth."

"And what is the truth?" She glared back at him. "Could you stop talking in riddles and just tell me? That would make things less complicated."

"It is only complicated if you refuse to connect the facts. Think, Hawke." He growled.

"I am, but I can't understand why you remain coldhearted-"

"We do not view death in battle as a needless death. Ashaad had embraced himself fully in his role, and did as he must. His death was honorable, do not insult him by pitying him."

"I'm not pitying him, I'm angry at the people who killed him."

"They are dead, you are merely wasting your energy." He frowned at her.

"But the reason Ashaad was killed is still circulating around Kirkwall." Hawke sighed. "How can you stand knowing other people think that your people are mindless?"

"Their opinion was made in their own ignorance, and does not concern the Qun." He replied, amused at her defense of his people.

She glowered. "Really? And you're not worrying they will come after you with torches and pitchforks? Not that I really give a fig about what people think, but when they start using weapons-"

"Let them. It will at least shatter this façade of 'peace'." He scoffed. "If they want to pit themselves against the Qun, they will find their skills to be inadequate."

"Given your people's death toll over the years," She rolled her eyes. "I would say it is you who should be more careful."

"Their threat is nothing," he said. "They strike from the shadow, fearing our strength."

"You won't have much strength left if they pick of your people one by one." She sighed. "You said the Qunari always have a purpose, what purpose does it serve if you're not eliminating threats - as small as they might be." She added, humoring his view of the people of Kirkwall. "One or two people won't do a lot of damage, but added with fear, those who deliberately bear false witness, to gossips, and crowd mind...They can amass a whole lot of bravado and do things they wouldn't have been able to do on their own."

"Are you suggesting I should get rid of them?" He said, disapproval in his tone. "And behave like the mindless beasts they think us to be? Killing without reason?"

"No, of course not." Hawke shook her head, realizing she was giving him the wrong impression. "I meant to say-"

"You are implying that we should pacify your people." He finished for her.

"Now that you're the one saying it, that sounds a little wrong." She sighed. "I don't think you would want to go around Kirkwall shaking hands with the people and asking after their families. Although..." She pursed her lips, staring at him with a sly glint in her eyes. The picture of Kirkwall's citizen terrified as they saw the lord of the giants asking about their families...Hawke covered her face to hide the huge grin, and choked back a laugh.

"We are what we are." The Arishok said, scowling at her. "My assignment is not to appease this city."

"I imagine the people would be even more scared to see you try." Hawke smirked, then refocused on the matter at hand. "Giants and smiling faces aside, please consider what I have said. I know you don't care about this city, but the threat is real."

The Arishok returned to his seat, regarding her with probing eyes. They spent a long moment in silence, assessing one another. While the Arishok was contemplating her warning, Hawke's mind was running rampage with ideas; she considered each one and discarded most of them. The Qunari seems to be unwilling to 'mingle', making it a little easier for false rumors to fly about. "What if," she began, "the Qunari established a trade area? I have seen some of your items, and-"

"No."

Right. A single no. He probably is too used to his soldier's obedience. Well, she was not going to give up that easily. "It would help for people to see that there is more to the Qun than war."

"The work of the craftsmen is meant for the Qunari-"

"You don't believe in 'empowering those not of the Qun', I know," she chimed in, quoting what he has said at their earlier encounter.

He frowned.

Hawke grinned inwardly. _Now you know how I feel_. "But I don't meant items that can be used as a weapon against your people. Something simple." She tapped her foot, trying to think about what can be put up for sale. "You gathered your own resources, I know that, perhaps an exchange of your surplus for something else? It would be beneficial have more supplies, yes? I know some merchants who would love to trade for items from outside Kirkwall." It had been one of the ways she used to get the funds for the expedition: foraging Sundermount and sell it back to the merchants in the city. Not a lot of those merchants are able to get past the monsters, and they was glad to have something new to offer to buyers. She was paid well, and the merchants she traded with had a one-up over the other merchants; a win-win situation.

Seeing his watchful gaze, she smiled sweetly. "Besides, it would give you the opportunity to evaluate the opposition." One of the Viddathari's journals she read had mentioned that the Qunari do set up trading posts to 'scope out' a potential enemy. Hawke wanted to use this as a way for the Arishok to see that most of the people in Kirkwall are simply trying to live their lives. Hopefully, if the Arishok agreed to this, it also would give the people a chance to see that the Qunari are not savage beasts. "I believe it would help you to see if they are a threat or not."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After the Arishok dismissed her, saying that he would think about what she had suggested, she left and went to the the Hanged Man to look for Varric; the dwarf was not there, but she found Isabella standing at the bar, drinking like there was no tomorrow - which was normal for the pirate.

The tavern was starting to get crowded, so Hawke sidled next to her with a smile on her face, claiming the place before there were none. "The sun just set, and you're getting drunk already?"

"It's never too early to get drunk, Hawke." Isabella said with a small smile.

"I haven't seen you around for a while, where did you go?" She inquired casually. "Found a good ship?"

"Yep." Isabella laugh, pulling a rolled of paper from the nearby corner. "Look at this design, isn't it beautiful?"

"Lemme guess, you're going to 'borrow' it?" Hawke snickered, looking at the blueprint of what appeared to be a rather large ship. "Where did you get this anyway?" The design laid out many rooms - spacious ones at that, about a dozen cannons on each side - not counting the ones on the deck, and several large masts. "Is this supposed to be a pun?" She asked, pointing at the big columns where the masts were. There were scribbles next to each section, detailing the area, and Hawke had read enough of the pirate's work to recognize the handwriting. "Why so many cannons? Are you about to go to war?"

"The more guns a ship has, the better they take over other ships." Isabella explained with a wink. "Don't worry, I'm not leaving you. Yet."

Hawke leaned against the bar, looking at Isabella's expression. For some reason, she seemed a little more withdrawn than usual.

The pirate spared a glance at Hawke, then took the scroll back. "Don't look at me like that, you know my stay here is only temporary."

"Until you found a ship to replace yours." Hawke nodded. "Curious, isn't it? That you have had so many opportunities so far, but you didn't leave. Yet. Like me that much?" She grinned.

"Of course, you're so cute! How can I leave?" Isabella laughed again, reaching over to pinch Hawke's cheek. "Beside, it's not as much fun if the shipowners gives up their ship too easily."

"I thought as much." Hawke grinned, shaking her head at the pirate. "That drawing, you've been observing this ship. Whose ship is it?"

"It's not built yet." Isabella said.

"Wait, you're actually going to build a ship?" Hawke raised an eyebrow. "That's not like you."

"The design is good, and I've been spending a lot of time making improvement on it. It will be hard to find a better one." Isabella sighed.

"It will take awhile to build a ship, especially one like that."

"It just means more girl talks for us."

Hawke laughed, conceding to the point. "And more dirty novels."

"Precisely."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hawke left Isabella, and the pirate went back to mulling over the design. Hawke wondered why her friend was being so quiet - Isabella was almost never quiet.

Remembering the Arishok's word about the trustworthiness of her friends, Hawke sighed, her steps slowing down as she walk the familiar road back to her estate. She trusted in her friends, and nothing would change that; though she wondered why the Arishok had made that comment.

She went into her room and dropped sideways onto the bed, contented with the moonlight streaming in, her mind kept thinking about what the Arishok's words could possibly have meant. If it had been anyone else, she would have ignored it, but the Arishok was not the type to spread falsehoods-

_Wait, when did I left the window open?_

Instantly alert, Hawke slowed her breathing and pretended to start falling asleep, as she listened. After a long while, Hawke became aware of someone's shadow passing over her; she kept her even breathing - a difficult feat when her fingers were itching to reach towards her weapons that were under her pillow- and continued to wait.

Her patience paid off when a hand reached over, intending to cover her face; in the blink of an eye, she grabbed the wrist and sat up, pulling with all her weight while her other hand clutched the handle of her left blade. With the advantage of stance, Hawke dragged the person - a man - off her bed and used the momentum to twist his arm behind him, earning a surprised yelp.

"Oh look, we have someone who doesn't belong here." Hawke snickered, pressing her blade hard against his throat and positioned her left knee onto the back of his neck to keep him down. "Thought you'd have an easy time because I wasn't home? Well, surprise!"

"The surprise's on you!" The intruder snarled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Hawke saw another shadow; she ducked, barely missing the bolt of lightning sent her way. "A mage? Now that's just playing dirty." She rolled her eyes, and grabbed the hair at his neck to pull him up, using his body as a barrier between her and the mage. Instead of pausing, as she had hoped, the mage quickly sent another blast of lightning towards her, setting his own partner on fire and forcing Hawke to release him. With a muttered curse, Hawke pushed the screaming man toward the mage. She jumped out of the way and kept moving as she tried to closed in on the mage, and, at the same time, keep clear of the stumbling man-on-fire running around her room.

_Dammit!_ She focused on taking down the mage before her room caught on fire, too.

It was her last thought before the room started spinning and the ground came up to meet her.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Every time Hawke tried to open her eyes, her head protested with the force of a giant hammer, and Hawke kept seeing different settings, different shadows announcing the time of the day. Blindly, she clenched her fists and struck at the area around her, somewhat satisfied at the pained yelps and angry curses from the people she couldn't see.

Anger is good, she can work with anger. Anger made people careless.

"You bitch!" A male voice snarled nearby.

Hawke would grin if she could, unfortunately, she didn't know how long she would be able to hold out. _Sleeping spells are so bothersome, _she thought, then blacked out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time Hawke succeeded in opening her eyes, she was bound and gagged. The lack of tightness in the bindings told her that whoever tied her up had done a bad job at it, but it does restricted her movement. So did the rough cloth surrounding her. A sack, right.

Bound, gagged, and stuffed into a rucksack. Varric would probably find it amusing.

"Where do you want to take her?" She heard a voice from outside and decided to stay still, not wanting to be put under again.

"As far as possible." Someone else replied. "Did you make sure the witnesses will go to the Viscount?"

"They better, I paid them well."

Someone snorted, and Hawke almost yelped as she was dragged to another location. 'I am not that heavy!' She groused silently.

_They were strong enough to have withstood my attack, they should have been strong enough to at least pick me up off the ground! Then again, they probably doesn't want to get that close to me; but damn, this is embarrassing._

Hawke fumed, promising herself that once she managed to free herself, they would pay.

Hawke laid on her side, feeling her arms falling asleep and wanting nothing more than to burst out of her confinement. She had waited until it was quiet before slipping her ankles out - she had not trained all these years for nothing - and was in the process of freeing her hands when voices approached her again.

"Let's move her," an unfamiliar voice said.

Hawke fought down the temptation to roll over and get it over with. She could probably take their feet out under them, and…...And probably nothing, Hawke sighed. Without seeing her target, tied up, without her weapons, plus hampered by this blasted rucksack, there was not a lot she could do until she was able to free herself from the sack.

_The moment I'm out_, Hawke planned, ignoring the twinge she felt at the thought of attacking mages, _the mages are the first to go_.

Those guilty notion disappeared when they began to drag her somewhere else with less finesse than the first time. 'They're asking for it,' Hawke growled inwardly.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure about this?" Varric asked. "Hawke was kidnapped in her own room?"

Isabella would have laughed at the priceless look on his face if the situation were less serious.

"Yes, Serah." Bodahn wiped the sweat off his brow. He had run all the way from Hawke's Estate to the Hanged Man, looking for help from Hawke's friends. "The Mistress is beside herself, and the house is in ruin!"

"Son of a nug!" Varric swore, as he strapped Bianca to his back and ran out of the tavern, Isabella fast on his heels.

"Go home," the pirate called back to Bodahn. "We'll take care of this."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It can't be possible." The Viscount told Bran once Lady Caser had left the room. "I thought Hawke was a friend of the Arishok? It doesn't make any sense." Ever since this morning, people have been running amok around the Keep and almost overran his office in their attempt to alert him that Hawke had been kidnapped. By the Qunari, no less. It's only noon now, though it felt like days, and probably there will be more people wanting to know what he is planning to do about it.

"No, it doesn't." Bran agreed, staring at the cold wall, his thought process going into overdrive. "But there are witnesses that say they saw the Qunari carry Hawke out of her estate in the middle of the night."

"She had been going in and out of the compound almost daily, why would they bother to kidnap her when they could have just taken her anytime they wanted?" The Viscount wondered aloud, but the troubled look he sent Bran said that he already knew the reason.

The Seneschal sighed, as perturbed as the Viscount. They had been trying to avoid conflicts like this, but it seemed trouble wouldn't leave them alone. Or rather, troubles tend to find Hawke; things are simple and peaceful until Hawke is involved. This is one of the reason he had tried to limit the Viscount's interaction with the woman as much as he could. Emphasis on the word 'tried'.

He was trying to think of what to say to the Viscount, when a knock on the door interrupted him. He went to open the door to see Lord Tarren with an indignant expression on his face.

"My Lord, what do you need?" He asked, placing himself between the Viscount and whatever the man was going to say.

"We can't just leave it like this!" Lord Tarren said, his pudgy face seemed to shake with every word. "One of our own was kidnapped right out of her house! This is unheard of!"

Bran wanted nothing more than to shut the door in Lord Tarren's face, but he refrained himself. He doubted that any of these noblemen even knew who Hawke was, let alone care for her much - not to mention that a few years ago they were grouching about how a commoner dared to move to High Town. But now they complained and whined and gotten angry that 'one of their own' had been taken. _Nobles are only happy when they're complaining about something_.

"We have to rescue her!" Lord Tarren declared. "Who knows what those beasts would do to such a gentle soul!"

Bran covered his laughter with a cough. _Hawke? Gentle? Goes to show what they know about 'one of their own'_. He cleared his throat, resigned himself to mollifying the noble. "We are planning on it." He told Lord Tarren. "Be assured she will be rescued as soon as possible."


	8. Enchantment!

_Kira is such a wonderful beta XD I luff you, dearie! Thanks for helping me with ideas!_

_We had long chats about how things play out. Burning ship FTW :P_

_Bioware/EA owns everything._

* * *

"I doubt that is what happened," Fenris said with his usual scowl. "Hawke is considered a special guest at the compound, why would they kidnap her?"

"That's what I want to know as well," Sebastian said.

Varric sighed. "We know the truth, but the rumor says otherwise. We need to get her back before things get worse." For the citizens. If they try so much as approaching the gate of the compound and demand Hawke back from the Qunari, who knows what the giants would do, but it probably wouldn't be smiling prettily and say that they don't have her.

Fenris stood up. "We'll need to let the Arishok know what's going on."

"I'm sure he knows, but does he care?" Aveline wondered aloud.

"He invited her into the compound, and tolerated her interference, and you think he doesn't care?" Fenris snickered as he walked out the door.

"You tell him, I'll see if I can track her down." Isabella said, and then left before anyone could say anything.

"Irresponsible as ever." Aveline shook her head.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Is that so?" The Arishok snorted.

That he had allowed them into the compound attested to the fact that he already knew of the rumor. He might not bother to leave the compound unless prodded, but it seemed he had eyes and ears everywhere.

That made Varric more nervous than he already was. With Hawke missing, who was going to stem the tide of horns? Will the Arishok be diplomatic at the people's accusations? So far, he had not shown aggression and the dwarf only hoped it would remain that way. He had too many assets in Kirkwall.

"Please do not harm the people," Aveline asked politely as she could. "They are protective of Hawke because she has helped them many times."

"Leave well enough alone, we have no reason to harm them," the Arishok said. "But if they attack my men, they **will **die."

"I worried as much." The guard captain sighed. "For now, the guard will keep the citizens out of your way, as much as possible. I only ask you to keep your men inside the compound until Hawke returns."

"She is missing under the name of the Qun." The Arishok fixed his eyes on the elf, knowing he would understand the problem.

"We will find her, Arishok."

"It better be soon, elf, before we take corrective actions."

The warning in his words couldn't be clearer, and Fenris nodded. After the Arishok dismissed the group, Aveline did as she had planned - posting guards around the compound, more so for the citizens' protection than the giants.

Varric looked over his shoulder as the guards shooed away curious bystanders, wondering if this would be a good idea or not; it is for their own good, but the people would only become more curious why the guard is involving themselves, and only feed to the gossips.

Hawke had assured him that the horned men are not likely to start a war when there was no just cause, and even he, himself, had seen how patience they can be. _But that was because Hawke was there to calm things down; without her to keep them from inadvertently offending the giants. I just have to hope Broody here knew what not to say_.

Varric prided himself on being able to understand people and how to defuse situations, though he was hesitant to use his skills with the Qunari, unsure if it would work; the lord of the giants just threatened them after all, if Hawke was not returned soon. He shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. _Hawke, where in the sodding city are you?_

xxxxxxxxxx

Hawke sighed, resuming her task of freeing her hands while listening for more information that would tell her why she was tied up; so far, she had gotten the impression this is was personal grudge rather than just because she is 'Hawke.'

They had not mentioned any names, even when they were talking amongst themselves. They chose to address each other as 'Hey, you!'. She would be amused at their tactics, but she needed to get out of here before bad things happened. She tried not to think about what they had done to get her away from her estate, and she had hoped that since it was midnight, no one else in the house was up nor was any the wiser. If they had hurt anyone in her house, there will be hell to pay.

_Alright, let's get out of here._

Releasing her hands from the sloppy ropes was easy, getting out of the sack was a pain in the behind. Having nothing to cut her way out, Hawke had to resort to trying to rip the bag open. When the fabric of the rucksack refused to give, she began the painstaking process of untying the bag from the inside.

"That was fun." She muttered under her breath. They did a better job tying up the bag than they did her, probably because the bag did not struggle and fight back.

After she wiggled out of the sack, she took a defensive stance as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Satisfied that she was alone, Hawke began her investigation of the room. The door was locked, and there was nothing in the room - no furniture, no windows, and the walls were bare.

_Clearly, they didn't want to risk me using anything I could get my hands on as a weapon. It was smart move_. But she could be resourceful - more than they ever knew. She went back to where the bag lie to retrieve the two long ropes, knowing they might be useful; not for choking, since that would take too long, she could just as easily put them down with a snap of the neck, or render them unconscious with a whack to the head. No, the ropes had other uses.

Hawke tucked the ropes into her belt, surveyed the room and looked for any clue as to her location, and planned an escape strategy only to arrive at the conclusion that the only escape route was that door.

_Damn, I probably have to fight my way out;_ she scratched her head, tucking her hair behind her ears, then winced as her fingers brushed the tender spot on her cheek; she remembered the second time she managed to kill some of them before they blasted her with another sleeping spell. When she fell, she hit her cheek against the bedpost.

_At least my cheekbone isn't broken. Ah, well, I don't have time to worry about it now, and it is a minor injury compared to what I did the other guys_. Hawke smiled wryly.

Hawke silently approached the door, flattened herself against it, and listened for movements; as quiet as the room was, it was not hard to hear the conversation going on from the other side.

A voice she did not recognize said, "I still think we should kill her." _He must be someone who wasn't there when I was captured_.

"Oh, we will." Someone else sneered. "Another day, enough time for the sheep to get sufficiently riled up."

'Charming people', Hawke snorted, and continued to listen and wondered why they need to-

"Oh no." Hawke groaned, feeling the rocking of the floor beneath her. It was subtle, but she recognized the motion, having been experienced it once and that was one time too many._ I'm on a ship. This day just keep getting better and better_.

Hawke didn't know where they intended to take her to, but if she didn't act soon, who knew how far the ship would go. "Forget being quiet," She told herself, hoping that her captors' reason for detaining her would keep them from going too far.

Bracing herself, she kicked at the door, as hard as she could. It resisted, briefly, then swung open. Hawke glided to one side, quickly took in the number of the room's occupants, and she hazarded a guess at their skills.

Her first task was to secure some weapon, preferably daggers, but before she could do more than jump onto the man closest to her, a loud boom rocked the ship and blew out half of the wall on the opposite side. She ducked, pressing herself against the man's back, her knees between his shoulder blades to keep him down, her eyes staring at the smoking hole.

The blast caught two men, dismembered them, and knocked the other five off their feet; there was a moment of scrambling and shouting - and screaming. Hawke took that moment to snap the neck of the man under her, and then quickly surged up on her feet, moving toward the next victim as a stronger and louder shriek could be heard through the smoke. A small figure emerged, still screeching, drawing their attention just as Hawke reached for the sword from the belt of the man she had just killed.

"Maker! _Sandal_?" Recognizing the dwarf, Hawke gasped, even as she quickly ran her sword through another of the men.

The boy kept on yelling, tossing two blueish green things toward the remaining four kidnappers, and Hawke quickly dived out of the way. The moment the rocks hit one of the men, it started to catch on fire, and spread before the men could move.

"This looks familiar." Hawke blinked, circling around the room to stand beside the boy, as she watched four figures stumble around, trying to put out the fire; however, their attempt did nothing but spread the fire.

_I hope that's not how my room ended up_, Hawke sighed.

Sandal stared up at Hawke, still making the screeching sound. Hawke took her eyes off the men and frowned at the dwarf, only to see him blinking innocently up at her. She winced from being too close to the source of the sound, and put her hand over Sandal's mouth. That stopped him, and Hawke looked over to see that one of the enemies had fallen, and the other three still moved around expanding the field of the fire. "Come on." She took the boy's hand, pulling him out of the room.

The corridor was empty, and Hawke tugged on Sandal's hand to stop him from running back to watch the burning spectacular; she pulled him toward the stairs, figuring it would lead up to the deck. True enough, she came up to the surface, and came face-to-face with three more men pointing their swords at her. She recognized the mage who put her under.

Hawke rolled her eyes. "You again? What did I ever do to you?"

"You killed Ginnis, you bitch!"

If looks could kill, Hawke would already be dead; fortunately, it didn't. "You dragged me all this way for that?"

"I will make you pay!"

Hawke wanted to get this over with so she tried to provoke them and taunted, "Blah blah blah. It's nothing I haven't heard before. You people have way have too much time and far too little creativity." _Actually, being dragged off-shore is something new for me, but I'm not going to tell them that. Seasickness is a real pain in the arse_.

"Baseborn doglord!" The mage spat, pulling on his mana to hurl energy at her.

Taking his cue, the other two men lurched forward, brandishing their weapons with murder in their eyes.

Taking care of the three with swords wouldn't be hard, but Hawke had to run in circles to avoid getting hit by the mage. They knew she was targeting the magic caster, so two of the men stayed in her path, but they proved no match for her and soon Hawke closed in on the mage, and finished him with a sword straight through his heart.

Once she made sure none of them drew breath, Hawke knelt down and put her head between her knees, taking deep, long breaths to suppress the nauseousness. _This was why I did not want to return to Ferelden: this annoying reaction to the absence of the earth under my feet_. After the long journey from Ferelden to Kirkwall, Hawke had sworn that she would never set foot on board another ship.

'Yet here I am. Oh, the irony,' Hawke thought, trying to distract herself. After the dizziness passed, she stood up slowly. Knowing she couldn't stay here for long, as fire on the ship quickly spread. Either that or put out the fire, and she is in no mood to run around the moving ship.

"Oh, for the love of-" Hawke swore, staring out to the expanse of blue water.

"Enchantment?" Sandal looked up at her.

"I'm afraid that's not possible." Hawke replied, her eyes still watching the waves. "Dammit!" She didn't know how to swim, and she refused to wade into the water not knowing her exact location. _Damn, damn, damn_! "Looks like you and me are going to captain a sinking boat, Sandal." _A sinking boat that's on fire_.

"Enchantment!" The boy exclaimed happily.

"First thing first." Hawke muttered, telling Sandal to stay put while she dashed back below deck. She went into each room of the ship, searching for her weapons. She had not seen them in the room where she had been detained. nor in the room Sandal blew up. She hoped they didn't leave her weapons back on shore. She doesn't remember much after the sleeping spell hit her, but she was sure she had her weapons on her when she went down.

After frantically looking for her daggers, she found them inside a chest, in the last room of the ship. "The blasted idiots just had to be thorough." Hawke snarked, as she strapped her girls onto her back and went out the door. She stopped dead in her tracks as the flame licked the floor, spreading further toward her.

"Of course, why would I expect it to be easy?" Hawke rolled her eyes. The whole middle section of the ship was engulfed in flames, impeding her progress. It was rather strange, since the flames covered the floor, but does not seem to burn the wood. With no time to waste, Hawke covered her head with her arms and dashed through the flames. She did not stop until she reached the deck.

"Enchantment?" Sandal watched her progress, clapping at the fire that was clinging onto the edge of her clothes.

She patted them away, mentally thankful that she grew up with a mage. _Flame-resistance can prevent singed eyebrows_. That was the lesson she learned early on, and from that point on she had made a point of getting familiar with the kinds of fabric and armor that, while not completely fireproof, but could help against a fireball or two; or in her case, a ship on fire.

"Sandal, you wouldn't just happen to know which way is home?" She asked as she led him up toward the bridge. Both of them stared at the ship's wheel for a moment before Hawke looked to Sandal for an answer. He just smiled at her. Hawke sighed, "Alright, let's go in the opposite direction and hope we return to Kirkwall."

Isabela would laugh herself silly when she knew Hawke was about to navigate a ship. It lurched as she turned the wheel, seemingly in protest to its use at the hands of an amateur. She ignored it, and just keep on slowly turning the wheel; the ship finally turned, but rather sluggishly, and once the bow was fully turned away from the rising of the sun, she used one of the ropes to tied the wheel in its position, leaving the ship to move forward. Hopefully still on course.

Once again, she crouched and slumped forward as she fought the urge to throw up everything in her stomach. Sandal sat down next to her, and patted her on the head. She looked up, groaning, and he gave her a bright smile, like a child with nothing to worry.

"We'll get home, eventually." She smiled back at him weakly.

xxxxxxxxxxx

While Varric followed leads from his contact, the Arishok was assigning some of his scouts to do some of their own seeking. He was meditating in the front area of the compound when the shouts of the guardsmen drew his attention. Frowning, he stood up. The Karasaad at the door quietly opened it, giving him a view of the guardsmen rushing away. He briefly glimpsed at the sight of the dwarf that always hung about with Hawke, and the tattooed elf running along side the guards. He moved down the steps. It only took him several long strides to reach the door, just in time to see a flaming ship crash into the harbor. The guards that had been keeping the citizens away from the compound were now pushing the nosy people away from the edge of the harbor as the ship imploded, then started to fall apart, and sink under the water.

The Arishok was taken aback at the sight, but he did not missed seeing a figured jumping from the ship to the ground. Narrowing his eyes, he gestured toward the crowd with his head. A Sten move forward at the silent command, and headed toward the figure, now collapsed on the ground, at the same time the dwarf and the elf broke through the crowd and ran towards the the figure.

Hawke stood up unsteadily, and let go of Sandal. She had clutched the boy to her when she made the jump, thankful that her training allowed her to land on her feet. The boy clung to her leg, startled when he saw the noisy crowd point at them. She looked toward the three people ran towards her, and held up a hand. They stopped in their tracks, and she took a deep breath, focusing on the fact that she was now standing on solid ground. After a moment, her gaze re-focused on the three waiting for her, and she smiled, patting Sandal on the head and urged him to stop hiding his face. "Sandal, they're my friends." She told the boy, and he peeked his head out to confirm her words.

Varric approached her as he rubbed his temple, relieved to see Hawke. "Really, Hawke. A ship on fire? I should have see that one coming."

"That was a rather dramatic entrance." Fenris chuckled as he drew near, his eyes examined her from head to toe. She was covered in blood, and ashes; her clothes were singed in various places but she seemed unharmed, otherwise.

"Do I even want to know what happened?" Varric was less discreet in his inspection - he clucked his tongue at the state she was in as he circled around her.

"Ship." Was all Hawke said, still not moving as she looked at the Qunari.

The Sten watched their interactions, and Hawke could swore she saw an amused glance when he looked at her.

"Let me guess, he wants to see me?"

The Sten nodded before he turned and walked away.

"No injuries?" Varric asked.

"Only to my pride," She sighed. "Come on Sandal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You let yourself be taken by lowly Bas?"

"I did not 'let' anyone take me." She frowned. "I fought from the beginning to end. A mage caught me with a sleeping spell, even so, I was still fighting. These bloodstains are not mine."

She inspected her weapons, and shook her head at the dried blood on the blades. _Sorry, sweeties, I'll clean and shine you both as soon as we get home._

As soon as she had stepped into the compound, they had closed it off again.

Varric and Fenris took turns to brief her in on what had happened during her….absence, and she had relayed what she found out during her short stay on the ship.

"After I killed their leaders and most of their members, the few surviving Winters banded together and devised a plan for revenge; they had bribed some Tal-Vashoth to make an appearance at my house, then blamed my kidnapping on the Qunari in hopes that it would riled up the city. They had planned to kill me, but woefully underestimated skills, considering I had already killed their leader and most of their gang. They paid ultimate price for being bloody stupid."

The Arishok lifted his chin, and stared down at her with obvious displeasure, but she could tell it wasn't aimed at her. "A Saarebas was involved? Then you're lucky to be alive."

"Saarebas? Is that what you call the mages in your land?"

The Arishok sharply nodded, but did not explain more.

_This is starting to be a familiar circle we run in_, Hawke grimace. _I ask questions, and he refused to answer when someone else are present._

"We should probably let the Viscount know that you're back, Hawke" Varric said. "And put these rumors to rest."

"You have a way of making enemies, Hawke." The Arishok said.

"Coming from you, that's rich." She laughed. "I don't have the whole city planning to chase me out."

"Yet." Varric nudged her.

"Aren't you supposed to be on my side?" She frowned down at the dwarf.

"I'm merely stating the truth." He grinned.

"You're actually betting how long it will take for them to do so, aren't you?"

"Don't be paranoid." He said, but winked.

"Fine, but I want in on the bets." She returned his sly grin

The Arishok watched the banter, his curiosity for this woman grew. She was guarded in her thoughts, but her emotions were open for all to see.

_I have not encountered another like that. For a human, she has integrity but is that too will turn out to be another contradiction? I can tell what my men are thinking. They are bound by the Qun, which makes that so. She is not bound by the Qun. What is her purpose. Why do I care? Why do I find myself wanting to know..?_

The Arishok let out a long breath. He approached questions with extensive research, and sent his soldiers to look for answers; he couldn't do the latter with this woman, and he had already done the former - reading dozens of books about human's nature, only to have Hawke behave differently than he expected. The only thing he could do now was to study this woman straight from the source: Hawke herself.

"Where did you learn to fight?" He asked, interrupting her chat with her friends.

"From the people I met." She replied. "I've been to a lot of places, and usually there are guards. Had to make acquaintance with the Templars, too, so I can see who was a threat and who wasn't. After a while, they would show me a thing or two about fighting. It adds up over the years."

"I see." He nodded, satisfied. _She was skilled, and does have the aptitude for adapting. It's a good trait to be had. So is her lack of complaints. Many would have bewailed their fate, but she simply learned what she needed to in order to survive, and move on._

"I..." Hawke looked at the Arishok's calm face, a searched for the correct words. "I have read that the Qunari accepted their fate, and that they believed in themselves, but.."

"You want to understand how we have such confidence." He interpreted, his tone was quiet, and his eyes probing hers.

Next to her, Varric groaned quietly. He had thought giving her the books would change her mind, but apparently her determination knew no bounds. With Hawke being the freedom-loving person that she was, he couldn't see her being happy in the Qun; he had the wisdom to see that it wouldn't end well, and wanted to spare her the pain, since her life had not been easy. He also knew that she was hardheaded, and when she had decided on something, she would stick to it. He sighed, mentally adding more Qunari topics to his list of things to buy this week.


End file.
